Lycée Hashirama
by Skylice
Summary: Les sœurs Ema et Yugana Akashiwa sont nouvelles au lycée Hashirama, et elles vont vite se lier d'amitiés avec les différents élèves, et pas que ! Mais lorsque les démons du passé refont surface dans leur vie, leur petite vie tranquille s'en voit vite brisée... Amour, rires, engueulades, et drame au rendez-vous !
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Yugana et Ema Akashiwa sont de moi, ainsi que quelques secondaires.

* * *

**Prologue : **

_Deux petites filles étaient en train de jouer dans leur salon. Elles couraient, riaient, s'amusaient comme des enfants le feraient à cet âge. __A première vue, la plus âgée devait avoir six ans et la plus jeune quatre._ _Soudain_ _elles entendirent un bruit sourd à l'étage, suivit d'un cri. Elles se turent.  
«Papa ? Maman ?» appela la plus jeune des deux._

_Pas de réponse. Elles se précipitèrent dans l'escalier et grimpèrent les marches une à une. Puis, doucement, elles ouvrirent la porte de la chambre où se trouvaient leurs parents... Par terre, une énorme flaque rouge... Du sang ? Puis, continuant à ouvrir, elles eurent une vision d'horreur..._

«NOOOOOON !»

Yugana Akashiwa se leva en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur et essoufflée.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser apparaître sa grande sœur, alertée par son cri.

- Yugana ?! Tout vas bien ?

- C'est rien Ema... C'est juste... Encore ce rêve... haleta la jeune fille.

- Je vois...

Ema lui fit un petit sourire désolé, et l'étreignit pour la réconforter. Yugana enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, et resta ainsi le temps de reprendre ses esprits.  
Elle aimait ces moments, où aucune des deux ne prononçaient un mot, lovées l'une contre l'autre. Ils étaient plutôt rares certes, car son aînée n'était pas très «câline». Mais une fois entourée de ses bras, elle oubliait tout. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement.

Elle souleva la tête et sourit à sa grande sœur, qui desserra son étreinte.

- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit cette dernière.

- Oui, merci.

- Tu fais ce rêve de plus en plus souvent j'ai l'impression... fit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Oui, c'est la troisième fois depuis la semaine dernière... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. La rassura t-elle, en souriant.

- Dans ce cas...

Elle se leva, fit un tour sur elle-même et dit à sa cadette en la pointant du doigt :

- Tu as intérêt à te préparer, car aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée !

Yugana ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et resta figée quelques secondes, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de sa sœur.

- Et oui ! Et regarde dans quel état tu es ma pauvre ! Si tu veux faire bonne impression, c'est perdu d'avance ! Se moqua t-elle.

En effet, avec sa coupe de cheveux anarchique, son pyjama à rayures roses, ses yeux éclatés et son haleine du matin, elle n'était pas prête de faire la une de son nouveau lycée.

Elle tourna la tête : Le réveil indiquait 7h20. L'établissement ouvrait ses portes à 7h55, et il fallait bien compter 15 min de marche, car elles ne savaient pas du tout où il se trouvait. Vivants seules, aucune des deux filles ne possédant le permis, elles n'avaient pas d'autres solution. Soit seulement 20min pour se préparer. Quand on est une fille, c'est tout bonnement mission impossible.  
«_Je n'aurais jamais le temps !_» songea-t-elle.

Ema elle, était prête depuis belle lurette. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux gris par dessus un débardeur et d'un jean bleu, et s'était très légèrement maquillée ses yeux bleu clair. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux aux naturel. Un look simple, mais qui la mettait très en valeur.

Yugana éprouva une bouffée de jalousie. Même si elle se levait 3h avant, jamais elle ne serait aussi jolie que sa grande sœur, pensa t-elle. Mais il y avait plus important. Pourquoi Ema était déjà prête et bien réveillée ; contrairement à elle qui venait seulement de se lever ?!

En s'apercevant que sa sœur était déjà prête, Yugana se mit à hurler :

- J'en reviens pas ! C'est le jour de la rentrée, tu t'es déjà préparée et tu m'as même pas réveillée ! MAIS JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Je serais toi, j'attendrais plus tard avant de me faire quoi que ce soit, il est déjà 7h28, tu n'as plus que 12 minutes. Fit l'aînée avec un grand sourire sadique.

La cadette lui jeta un dernier regard meurtrier, puis courut dans la salle de bain. Elle s'activa comme elle le pût.  
Elle battu son record ce jour là, elle qui était d'habitude aussi rapide qu'une limace le matin. Elle avait réussi à engloutir un jus d'orange en 10 sec ; prendre une douche ; s'habiller avec les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main : un t-shirt rouge et un jean ; se faire un chignon à la va-vite ; et se dessiner un rapide trait noir sous les yeux et tout ça dans un temps imparti de 11 minutes. Elle avait même une minute d'avance. «Juste le temps qu'il me faudra pour étriper Ema» pensa t-elle. Elle courut dans la cuisine la rejoindre, l'autre l'attendait justement avec un petit sourire amusée aux lèvres.

- Bravo, s'étonna t-elle, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi énergique le matin.

- Ouais, la faute à qui ?! J'aurais très bien pu prendre mon temps si seulement tu m'avais réveillée avant !

- Au fait, il faut que je t'avoue un truc...

Yugana regarda sa grande sœur avec un regard qui voulait dire : «Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?»

- Eh bien c'est qu'en fait... La rentrée c'est demain, p'tite tête, lança cette dernière.

L'adolescente tomba des nues. Elle fixait sa sœur avec des yeux de merlans fris, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Je t'ai bien eu hein ? Fit Ema avec un clin d'œil.

- Espèce... Espèce de...

- Espèce de …?

- ESPECE D'IDIOTE ! Hurla t-elle.

L'ainée éclata de rire. Elle aimait beaucoup faire sortir sa petite sœur de ses gonds. Et puis, au moins, elle avait momentanément oubliée son cauchemar de tout à l'heure. Surement était-ce le but de toute cette mise en scène ?  
Commença ensuite une course poursuite endiablée dans toute la maison...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Go outside !

**Chapitre 1 :**_ Go outside !_

Après une petite bagarre entre sœurs qu'Ema avait remporté haut la main, cette dernière décida de sortir faire un tour en ville, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas visité depuis leur emménagement, il y a une semaine.

- Où tu vas ?! Brailla Yugana encore étalée au sol, alors que son aînée s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte.

- Je sors me balader.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste, se levant d'un bond.

L'aînée poussa un soupir. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la compagnie de sa sœur, mais elle appréciait la solitude. Elle lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit, de se sentir bien tout simplement. Tout le contraire de la cadette, qui elle, préférait être mal accompagnée que seule...  
Comment lui dire sans la vexer ? Dans tout les cas, elle bouderait surement un peu, histoire de jouer les victimes, mais ne lui en voudrait pas.

- Non. J'y vais seule, déclara t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Pour la douceur, on repassera.

- Pff, t'es pas sympa... marmonna la cadette.

Aie, c'était raté. Ema marqua une pause, puis, en lui faisant un petit sourire, lui dit :

- Allez fais pas cette tête, je te ramènerais un petit truc si tu veux.

«_Je sais pas encore quoi, mais bon..._»

Son visage s'illumina. Pour une fois que cette radine lui proposait de lui acheter quelque chose.

- Dans ce cas, ça va ! S'enjoua t-elle.

- A tout à l'heure alors !

Il était dix heures lorsqu'elle prit son sac à main, puis sortit.

Un soleil radieux régnait dehors, ponctué par une brise légère. C'était une belle journée.  
L'Akashiwa prit une grande inspiration, puis contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle avait emménagé dans un lotissement, d'où les pavillons qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs mètres. Ils se ressemblaient tous, à un ou deux détails près. Chacun disposait d'un étage, d'un garage, d'un petit jardin et d'une allée toute en gravier.  
La rue était plutôt fréquentée, car quelques voitures y circulaient, ainsi que quelques enfants à vélo. Plusieurs personnes promenaient leurs chiens, d'autres leur bébés en poussettes.

L'adolescente passa le portail et partit en suivant les différents panneaux sur son trajet, qui indiquaient tous le centre-ville.

Si son lotissement était fréquenté, ce dernier était bondé. Difficile de marcher sur le trottoir sans se faire bousculer par des passants pressé, qui ne prenaient même plus la peine de s'excuser.

Elle interpella une personne au hasard pour lui demander comment se rendre au Lycée Hashirama. Autant connaître la route pour s'y rendre demain matin, jour de la vraie rentrée. Il désigna du doigt le chemin, puis elle continua tout droit, avant de finalement arriver à destination.  
L'établissement était divisé en différents bâtiments ; une énorme cour les surplombait, avec deux grands chênes isolés à chaque extrémités. C'était tout simplement immense. Yugana allait hurler quand elle allait voir ça, n'étant dotée d'aucun sens de l'orientation.

Alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas, elle se fit héler par un «Mademoiselle !» venu de derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un jeune homme, qui avançait vers elle.

- Hm ? Fit la demoiselle en question.

- Excuse moi de te déranger, mais je voulais juste te dire que tu es tout simplement magnifique. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça stupide, mais je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de croiser de beautés tel que toi. Susurra t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il se permettait de la tutoyer car elle avait l'air d'être du même âge que lui, voir plus jeune. Mais la jeune fille trouvait tout de même cela un peu déplacé, étant donné les circonstances.

«_Effectivement, c'est totalement stupide._» se dit-elle en se faisant violence pour ne pas lui rire au nez, ayant tout bonnement horreur des dragueurs. Elle le détailla de la tête au pied.  
Il avait des cheveux roux, de la même couleur que ceux de sa sœur, et des yeux noisettes.  
Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir ayant pour motifs des nuages rouges. Dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt mignon. Il devait être à peu près du même âge qu'elle. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui.

- C'est gentil, merci.

Le roux parut déçu, car elle avait dit ça d'un ton cassant, qui voulait dire : «Tu m'énerves, va t-en.» D'habitude, ses «proies» s'empourpraient, bafouillaient, jouaient avec une mèche de leurs cheveux. Elles bavaient toutes sur son physique. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude de tenter sa chance avec des filles comme elle.  
Un sourire passa sur son visage. Il ne s'était jamais pris de râteau, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il s'en prendrait un.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois. Tu es nouvelle dans le coin ?

Il avait dit ça sans savoir. Bien sûr, Konoha comptait plus de 8 000 habitants, il ne pouvait pas retenir tout les visages qu'il croisait, même s'il avait une excellente mémoire.

- Oui, j'ai emménagé la semaine dernière.

Elle ne fut nullement flattée ou surprise par sa question. Les tactiques de la drague, ça la connaissait. Surement parce qu'elle avait lu un livre du même nom...

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? Proposa t-il en lui lançant son regard de séducteur.

- Non merci, je suis pressée.

Un petit rire se fit entendre, qui semblait venir de derrière le rouquin. Ce dernier serra le poing, puis, ignorant totalement le fait de s'être pris un vent, poursuivit son objectif.

- Tu dois surement aller à ce lycée non ? S'enquit-il en montrant le bâtiment.

- Oui, en terminale, précisa t-elle.

Et voilà que maintenant, elle lui racontait sa vie. Un petit détail lui avait échappé, et il allait en profiter au maximum pour peaufiner sa technique.

- Cool ! S'exclama-t-il. Je rentre moi aussi en terminale demain dans ce lycée. Peut-être seront nous dans la même classe, qui sait ?

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle d'un ton désintéressé en haussant les épaules. Bon, comme je te l'ai dit y a même pas deux minutes, je suis pressée. Ah oui, et pour ton information, j'ai déjà un petit-ami. Allez salut.

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Elle était célibataire et n'avait pas pour objectif de se caser, loin de là. Seulement, il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils comprenaient. Sinon, ils ne vous lâchaient plus pendant des heures entières jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez le rendez-vous qu'il vous propose.  
Elle tourna les talons et, cette fois-ci, le rire se fit entendre plus distinctement.

Le rouquin était tout simplement sous le choc. Premier refus dans une longue liste de chasse, c'est sûr, il y avait de quoi déprimer.

Après qu'elle se fut éloignée, l'éclat de rire se trouvait désormais tout prêt du jeune homme, qui se retourna en maugréant :

- Ferme la Deidara. C'est pas ma faute si c'est un glaçon. Et puis elle est casé.

- Ahah, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Pouffa son ami. Moi je dis que tu t'es juste pris une bonne grosse veste ! Ah, et tu me dois vingt balles.  
- Elle a un petit ami !  
- Ce que t'es mauvais joueur ! Railla t-il. Et je veux mon fric !  
- Ça va ça va...  
- N'empêche que je suis sûr qu'elle t'as menti.  
- Hmpf ! N'importe quoi !  
- Regarde la vérité en face... Ah, et puisque tu veux pas me donner mes sous, t'as qu'à me payer une glace.

Il lui tendit son argent en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Ema n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée de cette marche interminable avec des chaussures qui lui comprimaient les pieds, elle n'avait pas trouvée une babiole pour Yugana, et le jeune homme l'avait profondément agacée.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que tout les mecs mignons soient soit des délinquants, des coureurs de jupons, ou des idiots finis ? Elle ne leur faisait plus confiance de toute façon. Elle avait eu une assez mauvaise expérience, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait revivre ça. Et elle se devait de protéger sa sœur contre ce genre d'hommes, ce que celle-ci avait plutôt du mal à comprendre.

Elle se laissa aller sur un banc, en poussant un grand soupir. Bon dieu, ce qu'elle avait mal aux pieds ! Tout ça à cause de ces foutues chaussures neuves !  
Elle sortit un livre de son sac, l'incontournable : «Paradis du batifolage», de Jiraya. Elle l'avait lu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et ne s'en lassait jamais. Elle passait du rire au larmes en le lisant.

Alors qu'elle eut fini de lire les deux premiers chapitres, la jeune fille entendit un «Yo !» près d'elle. _«Oh non pitié, pas encore !»_ pria t-elle intérieurement.  
Pourtant, elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche : rien.  
Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture.

- Yo !

Cette fois ci elle se retourna, et ne vit rien non plus. «_Si je me mets à entendre des voix, c'est que je dois vraiment être fatiguée..._»

- Yo !

Elle leva finalement la tête et découvrit un homme nonchalamment assis sur une branche d'arbre.

- Et ben il en aura fallu du temps ! S'esclaffa t-il.

L'homme portait un masque et un bandeau qui lui couvrait les trois quarts de son visage.  
On aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de vent en pleine figure, car ses cheveux étaient hérissés sur sa tête, et légèrement inclinés sur le coté. Ils étaient blancs, de la même couleur que ceux de l'Akashiwa, et aussi _les siens_...  
Elle haïssait désormais cette couleur. Cette couleur, qui à sa simple vue lui remémorait sa personne, sa voix, _lui ; _ce qui la mettait dans tout ses états. Elle avait souvent songé à se les teindre, histoire de pouvoir supporter son image dans un miroir. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Yugana lui avait supplié de ne pas le faire...

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta l'inconnu, s'étant aperçu de son absence.

- Euh, oui oui, s'empressa t-elle de répondre. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il se laissa agilement retomber à coté d'elle, et malgré son masque, elle put clairement voir qu'il souriait.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai surprise, s'excusa t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Mais ça fait un moment que je vous observe sans oser vous aborder.

Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine, d'où la question : Que faisait-il dans un arbre ? Drôle d'énergumène...  
L'adolescente le fixa d'un regard suspicieux. Que lui voulait-elle ?

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi m'observiez-vous ?

- C'est à cause de votre livre... C'est la première fois que je rencontre une femme qui lit cette série. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui lit cette série tout court en fait.

- Vous aussi vous lisez les livres de Jiraya ?! S'écria t-elle, agréablement surprise.

Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Peut-être était-ce une tactique pour l'attirer dans ses filets, mais dans ce cas elle déjouerait bien vite son plan.

- Il fait même parti de mes amis.

- Vous... Vous le connaissez ?!

- Absolument. Et je peux vous dire que son caractère colle parfaitement au genre de livres qu'il écrit, ria t-il.

Et ils restèrent là un moment à discuter de leur «idole». Combien de temps durèrent leur conversation ? Aucun des deux ne virent le temps passer. 30 minutes , une heure peut-être.  
Ema oublia momentanément tout ses préjugés sur les hommes, comme quoi ils n'étaient intéresses que par des aventures sans lendemain, qu'ils étaient violents, ou même stupides, et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas fixer ses cheveux, chose difficile car il étaient assez... Imposants. Elle trouvait l'homme au masque très charmant, et elle appréciait sa compagnie.

Ce sont lorsque les douze coups de midi sonnèrent qu'ils furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité.

- Déjà midi ! Et ma sœur qui m'attend depuis deux heures à la maison ! Je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que je m'en aille, s'excusa t-elle à l'intention de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Pas de soucis. Ce fut vraiment un plaisir de discuter avec vous.  
- Je... Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! Réalisa t-elle soudainement.  
- Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Et le vôtre ?  
- Ema Akashiwa. J'espère que l'on se reverra !  
- J'en suis persuadé. A la prochaine !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en courant, pensant à Yugana, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle : Kakashi avait disparu.

Il s'était révélé être très gentil, apparemment dénué de mauvaises intentions. Si il l'avait été, il lui aurait réclamé son numéro de téléphone, un rendez-vous, ou n'importe quoi pour tenter de la revoir, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et puis, il était bien plus âgé qu'elle. Ça serait impensable d'imaginer quoi que ce soit entre eux.  
Elle avait passé un très bon moment, et eut un léger pincement au cœur à la pensée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Ils pourraient devenir de très bon amis.

Elle dévala comme une furie le chemin qui la séparait jusqu'à chez elle, se fichant royalement du nombre de gens qu'elle bousculait dans sa course folle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier de sa maison, elle ouvrit violemment la porte en hurlant :

- Yu' ! Je suis enfin rentrée !

Pas de réponse. Elle pensa tout de suite que le pire était arrivé.  
Elle se précipita dans la cuisine : personne. Personne non plus dans le salon. Elle monta à l'étage, la chambre de la cadette était allumée, et entrouverte.  
Les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête... _La chambre de ses parents entrouverte... Une flaque de sang dépassant de sous la porte..._  
Elle enfonça la porte avec son pied, pour y découvrir un spectacle affligeant.

Yugana, enfouie sous une montagne de couverture, son doudou bien installée entre ses bras, somnolant la bouche grande ouverte. Cette imbécile s'était recouchée, et n'avait même pas pensé à éteindre la lumière. Déjà qu'elles avaient du mal à payer les factures...

L'aînée s'approcha lentement d'elle, et lui arracha sa peluche, une sorte de bouillie immonde de coton imbibé d'une odeur qui ferait fuir la mort elle même, avant de la jeter du haut des escaliers.  
La rousse roula sur le coté, avant de s'écraser par terre, suivi du tas de couverture.

- Mais euh Ema, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi t'as jeté Monsieur Pop ? Ronchonna l'endormie.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ce... Ce truc.

- Mais tu m'as réveillée !

- Je peux comprendre que tu ai sommeil, mais là il est midi. Et puis si tu vas te recoucher, laisse moi un mot au moins, ça m'évite de frôler la crise cardiaque.

- Moui... marmonna t-elle sans avoir écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Ah oui, se souvint-elle, tu m'as ramené quelque chose ?

L'adolescente se frappa le front. Elle avait complètement oublié ça. C'était mauvais ça, elle allait encore lui piquer une crise. Elle tenta de faire diversion.

- Tu sais pas quoi ! J'ai rencontré un garçon, mais alors, super sympa !

- Euh... T'es malade ? S'inquiéta Yugana en lui touchant le front.  
- Arrête. C'est pas parce qu'il y a eu cette histoire que je dois boycotter toutes les personnes de sexe opposé.  
- Et... Il est mignon ?  
- Tout de suite cette question...  
- T'as eu son numéro ?

Un véritable interrogatoire. Mais au moins sa diversion avait marché.

- Ne commence pas à te faire des films Yu', on a juste discuté.

- Et alors ? Tu connais le cycle de l'amour : un étranger, puis un ami, un meilleur ami, un petit-ami ! Récita t-elle en secouant ses jolies boucles.

- Engueulades, rupture. Oui je connais, merci, soupira t-elle.

- Ce que t'es rabat-joie ! Toute façon, je suis sûre que vous vous reverrez ! A mon avis il doit être au même lycée que nous !

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ema se remémora un détail important de cette rencontre.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire... Je pense qu'il doit avoir la trentaine.

La cadette resta sous le choc, bouche grande ouverte et yeux écarquillés pendant deux bonnes minutes. Dans certaines situations, deux minutes, c'est très long.

- TRENTE ANS ?! S'égosilla t-elle enfin. Mais Ema, t'es même pas capable de te faire des amis normaux ?! Tant c'est qu'un vieux pervers ce gars !

- Je suis ton aînée, c'est pas à toi de me faire des leçons de morales sur les personnes à fréquenter !

- Ah ben oui c'est sûr, Madame est la plus âgée, alors elle se croit supérieure.

- Tais-toi ! Mais les gens «normaux» comme tu dis, ils tournent autour du lycée et essaient de se faire la première fille qu'ils croisent !

- De quoi tu parles ?! Et puis tout de suite tes foutus préjugés ! Je sais que ça s'est mal passé la dernière fois, et tu sais que si ça ne va pas, je suis là pour toi. Mais les mecs ne sont pas tous comme lui ! C'est à cause de toi que je n'ai jamais pu sortir avec quelqu'un ! J'en ai marre que tu sois sur mon dos, MARRE !

La gueulante qu'avait poussé la frisée eu pour le don de la refroidir. Oui elle la maternait trop, elle le savait. Mais étais-ce mal de se soucier du bien-être de sa sœur ?

- Va dans ta chambre. Tout de suite.

- Je suis déjà dans ma chambre.

Ah ben oui c'est vrai.

- Alors n'en sors plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.

- C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Très bien.

Elle claqua la porte et la ferma à clé de l'extérieur.  
Yugana ouvrit de grands yeux et tambourina à la porte en suppliant :

- EMAAAAAA ! J'M'EXCUUUUUSE !


	3. Chapitre 2 : A new school, a new start

**Chapitre 2 :**_ A new school, a new start._

- Yugana ? C'est l'heure ! s'éleva la voix d'Ema du bas des escaliers.

Yugana se saisit de son sac de cours et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa silhouette dans le miroir. Aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était pas faite avoir, et s'était levé bien avant.  
On aurait pu l'appeler Madame Red : Cheveux rouges, veste rouge, sac rouge, chaussures rouges. Mais en même temps, elle portait si bien cette couleur ! Elle fit un sourire éblouissant à son reflet avant de rejoindre sa sœur en bas.  
Malgré la petite dispute de la veille, elles s'étaient vite réconciliés. Les engueulades chez elles n'étaient pas bien longues, car malgré les apparences, elles s'aimaient très fort toutes les deux.

- Tadaah ! S'exclama t-elle en sautant de la dernière marche.  
- Ouais ouais c'est ça, je te signale qu'on est à la bourre parce que «madame» mettait du temps à se pomponner.

D'après les repérages qu'elle avait fait la veille, le lycée se trouvait à dix minutes de marche, et il était déjà 7h47.

- Si je peux même pas être jolie le jour de la rentrée... bouda la cadette.  
- Mais tu es toujours jolie ! Affirma l'autre en lui pinçant la joue.

_«Surement pas autant que toi...»_pensa t-elle.

- Mouais, c'est ça. Sinon, angoissée pour ce premier jour ? S'enquit elle.  
- Non pas tellement, répondit Ema d'un air blasé. Et toi ?  
- Euh...

Elle désigna simplement du regard les tremblements qui agitaient ses bras.

- Roh faut pas se mettre dans des états pareil ! Ria l'aînée. Tiens, le mieux, ça serait de pas arriver en retard dès la rentrée. Parce qu'il est déjà 50 là.

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis d'un même mouvement, elle se précipitèrent toutes deux hors de la maison, courant comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Pendant ce temps, a quelques mètres de là, une autre famille n'était pas vraiment d'attaque pour affronter la rentrée...  
Sasuke Uchiwa fut sortit de ses songes par la sonnerie de son téléphone, «_Wake Up_» de _Three Days Grace_. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et décrocha, sans même voir qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci.

- Hn ? Grogna t-il, pas du matin.  
- Sasuke ? Mais t'es où ?! Hurla la voix de Naruto, son meilleur ami de longue date.  
- Moi ? Ben j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir quand un con à décidé de m'appeler à...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Quelle idée de l'appeler à cette heure-ci ?

- 7h48, poursuivit-il. Non mais sérieusement, tu veux quoi là ?  
- Quoi ?! Tu dormais ?! Et moi qui te cherche depuis tout à l'heure devant le lycée, tu m'avais promis d'arriver à l'avance ! Vociféra t-il. Les vacances sont fini mec ! Ajouta t-il.

Quelques secondes avant que l'information ne monte à son cerveau encore endormi. 3... 2... 1.

- PUTAIN ! Jura t-il.

Il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone dans son sac. Il s'activa à enfiler ses vêtements, courut vers la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, puis ouvrit la porte à la volée et alluma la lumière.

Itachi Uchiwa, son grand frère, dormait paisiblement, sa couette lui couvrant le bas ventre. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et formaient une sorte de soleil sur son oreiller. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage, et un filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche.  
Il ronfla et murmura quelque chose comme: «Mais reviens là petit papillon» en agitant mollement son bras.

Sasuke réprima un fou rire. Si seulement il s'était réveillé plus tôt, il n'aurait pas manqué de filmer la scène et de l'envoyer à tout les amis de son frère. Malheureusement, il était terriblement en retard, et à contre cœur, il secoua violemment l'endormi.  
Ce dernier ouvrit soudainement ses yeux onyx et les planta dans ceux de son frangin. Vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, il n'avait pas l'air très matinal lui non plus. Ça devait surement être génétique.

- T'as trois secondes pour te justifier, avant que je te démonte, déclara t-il simplement.  
- C'est la rentrée et il est déjà 7h50. Alors t'enfiles des vêtements en vitesse et on sprinte.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réponse.  
Mais l'aîné n'était pas du genre à se faire du mouron pour si peu. Il haussa les épaules et marmonna en se cachant dans son coussin :

- J'veux pas y aller.  
- Rappelle moi quel âge t'as ? Rétorqua le cadet.  
- Dix-huit. Mais c'est pas ça qui va me faire bouger du lit. En plus c'est mercredi.  
- Quel rapport ?  
- Se lever un mercredi... marmonna t-il.  
- Bon, t'as pas le choix : Tu te lèves dans la seconde qui suit et tu te prépare en une minute maximum, ou tu restes couché et j'y vais sans toi.  
- Ok, salut.

Sasuke lâcha un soupir. Pourquoi devait-il se coltiner un grand frère pareil ? Parfois il avait l'impression que c'était lui, l'aîné.  
Mais peu importe. Si Itachi avait décidé de ne pas venir, qu'il le fasse. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude de lui au lycée, ils lui trouveraient bien une punition adaptée. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'ils cherchaient une solution pour son cas depuis 3 ans...  
Il sortit de la pièce et éteignit la lumière, avant d'entendre la voix de son frère hurler :

- LA PORTE !

Et avec un nouveau soupir, le plus jeune s'exécuta, s'empara de son sac avant de courir à toutes jambes vers ce qui serait l'endroit où il passerait bientôt la plus grande partie de ses journées.

7h52. Naruto Uzumaki pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, jetant de brefs coups d'œils de droite à gauche, histoire de repérer une ou deux connaissances. Il s'arrêta devant les listes d'appels et survola les noms inscrits, à la recherche du sien. Il put constater qu'il était en seconde B, et chercha d'autres noms qui lui était familiers.

- YES ! Je suis avec Sakura ! Et avec Sasuke aussi ! S'écria-t-il, à l'identique d'un groupe de fille à coté de lui.

Il ne vit pas l'adolescente qui l'observait, près de lui.

«_Seconde A..._ _Oh non, Naruto et moi ne sommes pas dans la même classe..._» pensa t-elle tristement.

- Hey, Hinata ! L'appela une voix.

- Ou-oui Kiba ? Répondit-elle, avec son bégaiement habituel.

Hinata Hyuga était tellement timide qu'elle ne pouvait formuler une phrase sans bafouiller, ou s'empourprer. La seule exception était lorsqu'elle était en colère, ce qui avait dû arriver seulement une ou deux fois dans sa vie.

- On est dans la même classe ! S'enjoua le garçon qui lui faisait face. C'est pas cool ça ?

- S-si..

Kiba Inuzuka, son meilleur ami. Leur amitié remontait à la primaire, lorsque le garçon avait consolé l'Hyuga après un gros chagrin. Depuis, ils étaient inséparables.  
Leurs caractères étaient pourtant très différents. Hinata, fragile et réservé ; et Kiba, bagarreur et effronté. Comme quoi, les opposés s'attirent.

- Yo Kiba ! T'as pas ramené ton chien cette année ? S'esclaffa Naruto.

Le jour de la rentrée en 6e, Kiba avait emmené Akamaru, son petit chien, au collège, comme il l'avait toujours fait en primaire. Iruka, le professeur, ne le lui avait jamais reproché.  
Mais là, il s'était fait passé un savon par le concierge, Danzô. Chose que le blondinet se plaisait à lui rappeler chaque année.

- Tch. Au bout de la 4e année c'est plus drôle tu sais, répliqua t-il.

- Salut Hinata ! Salua l'autre, n'ayant même pas écouté les propos du garçon. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

La jeune fille sentit ses joues devenir brulantes, bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles, puis tomba à la renverse, vite rattrapé par son ami

- Eh ben, vous avez pas changé vous ! Ria le blondinet. Allez, salut !

Voici ce qu'on avait appelé «_La tornade Naruto_» qui vient et s'en va sans prévenir.

- Hé, ça va ? S'inquiéta Kiba, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras.

- Ou-oui... bégaya t-elle.

- Toujours autant amoureuse de lui hein ?

Pour seule réponse, elle détourna le regard et son visage vira une nouvelle fois au rouge.

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée, signe qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

Naruto entreprit de rejoindre la salle où il était censé se rendre, lui ainsi que le reste de la classe, quand il fut interpellé par une voix féminine.

- Naruto !  
- Sakura ! Fit-il en arborant un sourire rayonnant. Comment ça va ?  
- Bien, bien merci. Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke par hasard ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble d'habitude.

Il fut plutôt déçu. Il était fou amoureux de la jeune fille depuis toujours, et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Même si c'était son meilleur ami, ce qu'il pouvait le maudire dans ces moments là ! Mais il n'y était pour rien après tout, d'ailleurs, il était plutôt froid et distant avec la rosette.

- Non, je l'ai appelé y a même pas dix minutes, et il dormait encore... Il arrivera en retard, soupira t-il. Parfois je me demande d'où il tire ses bonnes notes...  
- Je vois... Sinon, comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

Et ils bavardèrent de leurs vacances respectives. Même si Sakura en pinçait pour le meilleur ami du blond, ça ne l'empêchait pas de beaucoup l'apprécier. Même s'il pouvait parfois faire les frais de sa poigne de fer...  
Leur discussion s'arrêta lorsqu'il entrèrent dans leur salle de cours, et firent face à leur professeur principal.

Lorsque les sœurs Akashiwa arrivèrent devant l'établissement, il était 7h57.

- Intéressant... Si on fait tout le trajet en courant -sachant qu'on est pas des flèches-, et que tu trébuches une fois en route, on mettra en tout sept minutes pour se rendre au lycée, constata Ema.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le temps d'étaler ta science ?! Persifla Yugana. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si je suis tombé, c'est ces lacets qui sont trop longs d'abord ! Se justifia t-elle.

- D'accord, donc tu ne sais pas faire des lacets.  
- Tout comme toi tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine !

L'aîné pivota lentement sur elle-même, jeta un regard menaçant qui en ferait fuir plus d'un à sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle se mettait dans ces états là, vous pouvez être sûr que des coups pleuvaient. Elle lui dit calmement, ce qui renforça son coté démoniaque :

- T'as un problème avec ma cuisine peut-être ?

La rousse n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car une voix grave venant de l'intérieur du lycée hurla :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ? Vous devriez déjà être en cours ! Arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée, oh mais ça va faire beau sur votre bulletin ça.

D'après son accoutrement et le balai qu'il portait, elles pouvaient en déduire qu'il devait être le concierge. On pouvait deviner qu'il était très âgé rien qu'en regardant son visage, couvert de rides. Il avait une cicatrice en forme de croix sur son menton, et portait un bandeau qui lui couvrait son œil droit.

- J-je, excusez-nous monsieur on.. tenta la plus jeune.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses ! Cria t-il. En cours, TOUT DE SUITE !

Elles ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps, et passèrent le grand portail.  
Un autre élève arriva devant les grilles de l'établissement, et le concierge le saisit par le bras.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas monsieur Uchiwa ? En retard vous aussi ? Décidément... On rentre au lycée et on veut faire comme son crétin de frère hein ?! D'ailleurs il est où l'autre ? Tss, c'est vraiment tous les mêmes dans cette famille, même le père je suis sûr que...

Sasuke ne sut jamais de quoi il était sûr, car à ce moment-là, le sorte de talkie-walkie qu'il portait à sa ceinture s'était mit à retentir. Il profita de l'occasion qu'il l'avait lâché pour s'éclipser discrètement.

- Oui Mme. Tsunade ? Décrocha t-il avec une voix mielleuse. Que... Tonton vous dites ? Oui oui bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha en marmonnant des choses comme : «_Pouffiasse va !_» et «_con de cochon qui chie de partout_», et partit vers un bâtiment portant une plaque «ADMINISTRATION», ne se souciant plus des retardataires.

- Eh, Ema ! Chuchota Yugana à l'oreille de sa sœur.  
- Quoi ? Tu veux encore critiquer ma bouffe ? Lâcha t-elle, toujours énervée.  
- Mais non ! S'exaspéra t-elle. Mais tu sais où il faut aller ? C'est... C'est super grand.  
- Bien sûr que non, je découvre en même temps que toi idiote !  
- Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui demander ? Proposa t-elle en émettant un léger signe de tête pour désigner le garçon derrière elles.

Sasuke, qui avait vu les deux jeunes filles se murmurer des choses entre elles, avait clairement entendu leur dernière phrase. «_Encore des groupies..._» se dit-il, lassé. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Non, cette fois il avait trouvé une technique imparable.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Yugana.  
- Je suis gay. Coupa l'Uchiwa.

Elle parut plutôt surprise de sa réponse, et ne comprit pas sa réaction. Ema quand à elle, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Euuh, c'est génial, mais je voulais juste te demander si tu savais où sont les listes d'appels, et où il faut se rendre... On est nouvelles... s'expliqua t-elle, plutôt gênée à présent.

Le brun se raidit instantanément, et rosit légèrement. Pourquoi, pourquoi la seule et unique fois où une fille qui lui adressait la parole n'était pas une folle furieuse amoureuse de lui, il fallait qu'il réagisse comme un con ? Parfois, il se demandait si Itachi ne déteignait pas sur lui...

Il fit un geste avec sa main pour leur indiquer de le suivre. L'établissement faisant collège et lycée, il connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant les listes.

- Seconde B, lu la rousse.  
- Pareil pour moi, fit Sasuke.  
- Terminale D. Et je suis censé y aller comment moi ?

Le jeune adolescent lui indiqua le chemin pour se rendre à sa classe, puis ils se séparèrent là.

L'ambiance entre Sasuke et Yugana était un peu tendue. Une n'osait pas lui adresser la parole, l'autre ruminait toujours sur ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure.

- Je toque, tu parles. Dit la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules. Elle frappa deux coups à la porte, avant d'entendre un «Entrez !». Elle ouvrit la porte.  
L'Uchiwa s'avança et marmonna quelque chose comme «'scusez nous du retard.» Le professeur fronça les sourcils, et maugréa :

- Ça passe pour aujourd'hui. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Et Uchiwa, va à coté de Haruno.

Il s'exécuta, au grand bonheur d'une certaine rose. Naruto émit un petit «Comme par hasard !» de jalousie.

- Uzumaki, cessez de vous plaindre.

- Ah ! Il m'a entendu ! S'exclama l'intéressé, ce qui fit rire une partie de la classe.  
- Et si je vous ré-entends encore une fois, c'est la porte. C'est toi la nouvelle, non ? Demanda l'enseignant en se tournant vers Yugana.

Même si Konoha était très peuplé, il était rare qu'un nouvel élève débarque en début d'année au lycée Hashirama. Voilà pourquoi l'adolescente n'était pas passée inaperçu.

Elle hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait bafouiller si elle prenait la parole devant toute la classe.

- Viens devant le tableau te présenter.

Et voilà, c'en était fini d'elle. Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer, qu'elle haïssait déjà ce prof. Elle s'avança vers le tableau, manquant de trébucher sur un sac en plein milieu de l'allée, et un petit rire discret s'éleva dans la salle. Décidément, elle n'en ratait pas une, géniale comme première impression.

La frisée se gratta la nuque de sa main droite, petit tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était gênée.

- Heuu.. Je m'appelle Yugana Akashiwa, j'ai quinze ans et j'habitais à... A Iwa avant. Voilà.

Elle se retourna vers son professeur, qui hocha la tête et dit, de sa voix grave et puissante :

- Très bien. Tu vas aller à coté de Mr. Uzumaki, le râleur.  
- Hey, c'est pas sympa ! s'offusqua le monsieur en question.  
- Taisez-vous je vous ai dit ! Lui ordonna t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, ce prof... Elle partit s'asseoir à coté du blond, qui la salua par un énorme sourire. Il avait l'air sociable, contrairement à l'autre brun qui disait être gay.

- Bon ! Vous deux, fit-il en désignant Yugana et Sasuke du doigt, vous arrivez juste au moment des présentations. Attention, c'est la première et dernière fois que vous arrivez en retard. Je pense que la majorités des personnes ici présente savent qui je suis, mais je vais tout de même vous le rappeler. Je suis Ibiki Morino, professeur de Mathématiques et professeur principal de la Seconde B : vous. Pour vous, ça sera Monsieur Morino, compris ? En ce qui concerne mon cours, je ne tolèrerais AUCUN bavardage. N'est-ce pas, Yamanaka ?! Vociféra t-il de sa voix puissante à une jeune blonde, qui faisait du gringue à Sasuke, assis derrière elle.

Elle se raidit et bredouilla un «o-oui.»

- Pour aujourd'hui ça passe, mais à partir de demain, fini la rigolade. Je vais donc vous distribuer cette fiche, ainsi que...

Il continua sa tirade pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes.  
Naruto chuchota à sa voisine :

- Un vrai tyran ce prof... Sinon, ça fait pas trop bizarre d'être nouvelle ?  
- Tu penses bien... Si il n'y avait pas ma sœur avec moi j'aurais sûrement déjà fait une crise d'angoisse, murmura t-elle.  
- Ah, tu as une sœur ?  
- En terminale oui.  
- Si vous êtes un peu perdue, on peut toujours rester ensemble à la pause ? Proposa t-il joyeusement.  
- Oui d'accord, accepta t-elle sur le même ton.

Tout d'eux s'ennuyèrent ferme pendant une demi-heure, n'osant pas vraiment discuter car pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient se faire réprimander par le démon qui leur servait de prof.  
Cependant, le blondinet était torturé par une question, et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Dis au fait ... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sasuke ?  
- Qui ? Demanda t-elle, ne connaissant aucun prénom d'aucun élève, excepté celui de son interlocuteur.  
- Sasuke, le gars qui t'as accompagnée.  
- Ah, lui. Ben pas grand chose en fait. Il m'a l'air un peu froid.

L'Uzumaki lui fit un petit sourire. C'était rare de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'était pas totalement raide dingue du brun. Certes, elle ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois, mais c'était en général suffisant pour ce genre de fille. De plus, elle avait l'air assez sympathique, et il avait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

- Non t'inquiète pas, dit-il comme pour la rassurer, en fait il est plutôt sympa. Il restera avec nous tout à l'heure, vous pourrez discuter.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de hocher la tête, que Mr. Morino hurla :

- Uzumaki ?! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?!  
- Ben j'en sais rien moi, si vous avez des trous de mémoires aussi... répliqua t-il, ce qui fit une nouvelle fois rire la classe.  
- CHEZ LA PRINCIPALE ! TOUT DE SUITE !  
- Je suis pas sourd ça va !

Et il quitta la salle en trainant des pieds. Ibiki se retourna vers Yugana et cria :

- Et vous, Mademoiselle Amashita !  
- Akashiwa, rectifia t-elle.  
- Ne faites pas la maligne ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nouvelle que vous aurez droit à un traitement de faveur ! La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui prenez la porte, compris ?!  
- Oui, obéit-elle.

Et elle passa le reste de l'heure la tête dans ses bras. La journée venait tout juste de commencer, qu'elle avait déjà hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Naruto parcourait les couloirs, maudissant son crétin de professeur principal. Se faire envoyer chez la vieille Tsunade le premier jour dès la première heure de cours, elle allait s'arracher les cheveux. Il croisa en chemin un autre élève, plus grand que lui. Les cheveux bruns et les mains dans son manteau noir, lui aussi marmonnait des insultes diverses.

- Hey Itachi ! Appela t-il. Toi aussi tu vas chez Tsunade ?

Itachi se retourna, pour voir qui avait bien pu lui parler. Venant de se lever, il avait la marque de son oreiller imprégnée sur la joue, et de longues cernes violettes sous ses yeux. Remarque, il les portait au quotidien, qu'il soit bien réveillé ou non.

- Mouais... Grommela t-il. C'est ce foutu prof d'histoire... Tout ça parce que je suis arrivé trente minutes en retard. Il devrait plutôt être heureux que je me sois levé pour venir, ouais. C'est n'importe quoi.

En fait non, c'était plutôt justifié. Mais le seconde pensait lui aussi la même chose, alors il acquiesça.  
Ensemble, ils se rendirent au bureau de la principale, et, appréhendant sa réaction, ils toquèrent à la porte.

- Entrez !

Ce fut Itachi qui ouvrit.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, souffla t-elle dès qu'elle aperçu les deux garçons. Décidément, vous n'avez pas perdu vos mauvaises habitudes. Expliquez vous, ordonna t-elle.  
- Le prof m'envoie parce que je suis arrivé à la bourre, pesta l'Uchiwa.  
- Le professeur. Et surveille ton comportement, Itachi. Je pensais que le redoublement te ferais plus réfléchir à ça...

Il avait redoublé sa terminale, lui ainsi que ses amis. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient littéralement tous rien foutu l'année dernière, et en payaient désormais les conséquences. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas grand chose à faire.

- Naruto ?  
- J'ai répondu à Ibiki.  
- Monsieur Morino, la corrigea t-il. Eh bien, je ne vous félicite pas ! Vous êtes insupportables dès le premier jour, ça promet ! Deux heures de colle chacun.  
- DEUX HEURES ?! S'égosilla l'Uzumaki. Sérieusement ?!  
- Vous avez raison.. Trois heures chacun.

- TROIS ?! Mais c'est injuste !  
- Quatre.  
- Mais... commença t-il, interrompu par un coup de pied du terminale. D'accord.  
- Bien. Ces heures seront faites une par une, de cinq heures à six heures, tout les jours. Vous commencerez dès demain. Et vous passerez l'heure suivante en permanence. Au revoir messieurs.

Puis ils sortirent. Itachi jeta un regard noir au plus jeune.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il me retient de t'en foutre une.  
- Une autre heure de colle peut-être ? Répliqua t-il.  
- Hn. Fit-il, réalisant qu'il venait de marquer un point.

Puis ils se dirigèrent mollement vers la permanence.

Revenons quelques temps en arrière, pour observer comment se déroulait la situation du coté d'Ema. Après avoir emprunté le chemin indiqué par Sasuke, elle toqua à la porte correspondante, puis une voix lui intima d'entrer.

- Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa t-elle en poussant la porte, je...

Elle resta figée sur place en découvrant son professeur principal. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.  
Kakashi écarquilla les yeux lui aussi. Enfin, son seul œil visible. Surement ne s'attendait il pas à la revoir dans ces conditions. Lorsque Yugana avait dit «_A mon avis il doit être au même lycée que nous !_» elle ne devait surement pas penser à ça.  
Les élèves durent remarquer que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux là, car un grand gaillard d'au moins deux bons mètres, à la peau étrangement bleuâtre, murmura à l'oreille de son ami : «C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre !»  
Le professeur reprit son sang-froid et lui répondit :

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Et Kisame, ne commence pas.  
- Oui oui, pouffa ce dernier.  
- Vu que tu es nouvelle, je fais les présentations... Voici Ema Akashiwa, une nouvelle élève. Va t'asseoir, tiens, à coté de Sasori par exemple.

«_Plutôt courte la présentation._»  
Elle faillit s'étouffer en voyant qui serait son voisin de classe pendant un an. Le gros lourd d'hier ! Lui aussi parut surpris, puis il lui fit un grand sourire.  
Lorsqu'elle prit place près de lui, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- C'est fou ce que le monde est petit...

«_Tuez-moi._» implora t-elle intérieurement.  
Elle supporta ses railleries durant ce qu'il sembla une éternité selon elle. Et lorsqu'elle était sur le point de craquer, et de lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la figure, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Itachi... soupira l'homme au masque. Je te laisse une chance de te justifier.  
- Euh, je me suis pas réveillé ? Tenta t-il.

- Perdu ! S'exclama t-il, déclenchant l'hilarité dans la salle. Va chez la principale.

Et tandis que tout le monde riait, il sortit en claquant la porte. Que de spécimens dans ce lycée...  
«_L'année va être longue..._»


	4. Chapitre 3 : Girls are all the same

**Captainship** : Vraiment ? Ça devait sûrement être l'ancien prologue que j'ai depuis modifié, enfin en tout cas merci d'avoir commenté maintenant ^^.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**__ Girls are all the same._

«_DRIIIIIIIIIING !_»

Ce son pourtant si insupportable, était une délivrance pour les élèves, et pour les professeurs aussi. Il signifiait qu'après deux longues heures de cours, dix minutes de pause étaient accordées.

Les élèves de la Terminale D se bousculèrent les uns les autres pour pouvoir quitter au plus vite la salle, à l'exception d'Ema, à qui Kakashi avait demandé de rester.

- Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, commença t-il une fois la salle vide. En voyant ton nom sur ma liste, j'avais une vague impression de te connaître -je me permets maintenant de te tutoyer vu que tu es mon élève- sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ta personne. Je comprends mieux maintenant.  
- Et moi, je ne me serais jamais douté que vous étiez professeur !  
- D'ailleurs, tu as de la chance. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, je t'aurais envoyé chez la principale Tsunade lorsque tu es arrivé en retard ce matin. Regarde Itachi, il n'y a pas échappé.  
- Oh, alors comme ça je suis déjà votre chouchoute ? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Heu, c'est que... enfin... tenta vainement de se justifier le pauvre professeur.  
- Je plaisantais évidemment ! Pouffa t-elle en voyant l'homme au masque s'embrouiller et rougir.

Il détourna la tête, sa seule joue visible encore rose, puis lâcha, pour retrouver son calme habituel :

- Hm, enfin bref. Comme je le disais, je t'ai fais une fleur ce matin en te laissant rentrer en cours. La prochaine fois, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter, tu comprends ?  
- Oui, acquiesça t-elle.  
- Ah, et j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. J'en ai déjà parlé tout à l'heure, mais tu ne m'avais pas l'air très attentive... fit-il en lui lançant un regard de reproche. Sors la fiche que j'ai distribué tout à l'heure, ainsi que ton emploi du temps.

Sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir, elle s'exécuta, et les posa sur son bureau.

- Jette un coup d'œil à tes professeurs.

Elle lu la liste à voix haute, ne comprenant toujours pas.  
Elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi les noms de famille de certains enseignants n'y était pas inscrit.

- **Professeur principal :** Kakashi Hatake  
**Histoire :** Kakashi Hatake  
**Sport :** Ebisu  
**Mathémathiques **: Asuma Sarutobi  
**Anglais :** Kurenai Yuhi

**Français :**Jiraya

Ema ne fini même pas de lire la liste qu'elle poussa une sorte de petit cri hystérique.

- Jiraya ? LE Jiraya ?!  
- En personne.  
- Il est professeur ? Ici en plus ?! S'étonna t-elle.

Décidément, elle retrouvait/rencontrait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Mais quoi de plus normal un jour de rentrée ?

- Tiens, en plus tu l'as à onze heures , constata l'Hatake en lisant l'emploi du temps.  
- Mais c'est génial ! S'écria t-elle, heureuse. Merci professeur !  
- Hm. Ema ? Je peux comprendre que ça te fais plaisir mais... C'est un peu gênant là.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui avait littéralement sauté au cou. Elle resta deux longues secondes dans cette position, avant de réaliser et de s'en détacher en se confondant en milles excuses, les joues rougies. Il les accepta sans en faire une affaire d'état.  
Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de quitter la salle.

Elle se sentait légèrement honteuse de lui avoir bondi dessus, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'hier... De plus, il était désormais son professeur principal.

Quand Yugana allait savoir ça... Tiens c'est vrai ça, comment réagirait-elle ? Elle piquerait surement une crise comme la dernière fois, le traiterait de vieillard, et j'en passe... Non, au fond elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Après tout, elle pouvait bien avoir ses secrets, pas vrai ?

Et peut-être que cette année ne serait pas si terrible qu'elle le pensait, au fond.

Dès que la sonnerie eut retentit, Ino Yamanaka se retourna sur sa chaise et regarda ce qui avait été auparavant sa meilleure amie, aujourd'hui rivale.

- Alors Sakura ? Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de solution pour ton énorme front ? Railla t-elle.  
- Tch, et toi, t'as pensé à faire un test de Q.I. sale blondasse ? Répliqua t-elle froidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, le petit bourgeon avait acquis un peu de répartie durant les vacances ?

- Tu oses te moquer de mes cheveux ?! Les tiens sont roses ma pauvre. Roses ! Rit t-elle. Et sérieusement, les couper était une très mauvaise idée. Tu sais bien que Sasuke préfère les filles aux cheveux longs.  
- Peut-être, mais je sais aussi qu'il préfère l'intelligence à la superficialité !  
- Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de superficielle là ?  
- Tu veux que je te gifles au cas où ça serait un rêve ?!  
- Essaie que je rigole !  
- J'vais me gêner !  
- Et puis de toute façon, Sasuke est à MOI ! Hurla la Yamanaka, se levant sur sa chaise.  
- Non, à MOI ! Se défendit l'Haruno, faisant de même.

Elles s'insultèrent de tout les noms d'oiseau qu'elles connaissaient, et leur dispute aurait pu continuer jusqu'à l'heure suivante, si seulement le garçon qui était sujet de leurs jérémiades n'avait pas surgi à coté des deux filles, comme venu de nulle-part.

- Sa-sasuke ?! De-depuis quand tu es là ? S'étonna la rosette.  
- Bah depuis le début, rétorqua t-il. J'étais assis à coté de toi je te rappelle.  
- Et tu as t-tout entendu ? Bredouilla la blonde.  
- C'est sûr, vu comme vous gueulez.

Puis il quitta la pièce comme si de rien était, mains dans les poches, laissant les deux jeunes filles littéralement figées, debout sur leurs chaises.

Il savait que Sakura et Ino étaient amoureuses de lui, et elles n'étaient pas les seules d'ailleurs. Mais pour être franc, il n'en avait totalement rien à faire. Les filles étaient toutes les mêmes selon lui.  
Il était tombé amoureux une seule et unique fois, de sa jeune voisine lorsqu'il était petit. Malheureusement, elle avait dû déménager, et il en avait eu le cœur brisé. Depuis, il n'avait plus rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Le brun fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Yugana.

- Hey euh... Sasuke c'est ça ? Tenta t-elle.  
- Hn.  
- Bah en fait euh...

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle n'était pas vraiment timide -excepté lorsqu'elle devait prendre la parole devant tout le monde-, mais elle n'était pas tellement à l'aise avec le garçon. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux ébène pouvaient lire en elle, et son air distant n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

L'Uchiwa lui, était plutôt agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit la cible de toutes ces filles ?

- En-fait-c'est-Naruto-qui-m'as-proposé-de-passer-le-temps-de-la-pause-avec-lui-et-vu-qu'il-m'a-aussi-dit-que-vous-restiez-ensemble-je-voulais-savoir-si-ça-te-dérangeait-pas-que-je-reste-avec-toi-le-temps-qu'il-revienne. Lâcha t-elle sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

Et malgré son habituel air indifférent, il était plutôt surpris, vu l'allure à laquelle elle avait débité sa phrase.

- Ok, comme tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle acquiesça et tout deux sortirent dans la cour.

Ce que ces deux la n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était les deux filles qui les observaient, caché derrière un pan de mur.  
Sakura et Ino n'avaient pas loupé une miette de la scène.

- C'est qui elle ?! Elle est nouvelle et dès le premier jour elle se permet de faire du charme à Sasuke ?! Cette... Yagura ! Pesta la blonde.  
- Yugana, rectifia la fille au grand front.  
- On s'en fiche, dans les deux cas c'est un prénom affreux. Que dirais-tu une trêve entre nous deux ..? proposa t-elle. Je veux dire, tant qu'on ne se sera pas débarrassée d'elle.  
- C'est risqué, on est pas sûre qu'elle soit intéressée par lui.  
- Ce que tu es naïve ma pauvre Sakura... Mais puisque tu y tiens tellement, je te prouverais que j'ai raison.

Naruto, au son de la cloche quitta la permanence, suivi d'Itachi. Tout d'eux s'étaient ennuyés ferme pendant une heure, car la surveillante qui s'était occupée d'eux n'était autre qu'Anko Mitarashi, une espèce de folle furieuse, qui se mettait à meugler dès qu'un son sortait de leur bouche. «Encore pire que Morino !» avait remarqué Naruto, avant de se faire hurler dans les oreilles.  
Ils se séparèrent, arrivés dans la cour. Le blond partit à la recherche de sa nouvelle camarade, l'autre en direction du grand chêne, où étaient rassemblés ses amis.  
Ces derniers étaient tous vêtus d'un long manteau noir à motif de nuages rouges, pour montrer leur différence. Ils étaient une sorte de groupe, auquel ils avaient même trouvé un nom : Akatsuki. Par contre, ils n'avaient aucun but précis, si ce n'est profiter de la vie.

Le blondinet aperçut au loin la personne qu'il cherchait, accompagnée de son meilleur ami.

- Hey ! C'est cool, vous avez déjà sympathisé ! S'enjoua t-il. Vous parliez de quoi ?  
- En fait, j'avais juste demandé ce que ça lui faisait de savoir que ces deux filles étaient amoureuses de lui, expliqua t-elle. Une blonde et une aux cheveux roses il me semble. Il m'a dit qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules, que presque l'intégralité du lycée était à ses trousses. Heureusement, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.  
- Ah oui, marmonna Naruto en gonflant ses joues.  
- Euh... J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta t-elle en voyant sa réaction.  
- Il est jaloux parce qu'il est amoureux de la fille aux cheveux roses en question, Sakura, se moqua Sasuke.  
- Qu-Quoi ?! Ah mais n-n-n-n-non pas du tout ! Mentit t-il, son teint hâlé virant au rouge, ce qui fit rire l'Akashiwa et sourire l'Uchiwa.

Ema était totalement perdue. Parmi tout ce beau monde, elle ne connaissait absolument personne. Certes elle appréciait la solitude, mais là elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : retrouver sa sœur.  
Elle parcourut l'endroit de long en large, sous le regard de la plupart des élèves. Foutue couleur de cheveux trop voyante ! Si seulement elle était née avec les cheveux châtains, comme Yugana ! Parce que oui, ses cheveux rouges flamboyants étaient en réalité une coloration. Elle «souhaiter se démarquer» qu'elle avait dit.  
En parlant du loup, elle l'aperçut au loin en compagnie du garçon de tout à l'heure, et d'un autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'aînée haussa un sourcil. Elle ne pouvait pas s'entourer de filles plutôt ?

Elle entreprit de les rejoindre, en évitant soigneusement de passer près du grand chêne. La bande à Sasori s'y trouvait, et pour rien au monde elle n'avait envie d'une nouvelle confrontation, encore moins avec tout ses amis rassemblés.

- Yugana ! Appela t-elle  
- Ah tiens, je me demandais justement si tu ne t'étais pas perdue, la taquina t-elle.  
- Très drôle. Tu me présentes ?

Elle présenta Naruto à sa grande sœur, qui lui répondit par un «Enchanté !» tout sourire. Ema le jugea du regard. Il n'avait pas trop l'air d'un délinquant, et plutôt gentil avec ça. Même si elle avait appris qu'elle devait se méfier des apparences, elle décida de l'accepter... Pour le moment. Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire et lui fit un «coucou» de la main.  
Quant à l'autre, c'était le garçon qui leur avait montré le chemin. Il était tout le contraire du blond, et ne lui plaisait pas trop. Sauf que si elle se permettait de critiquer les nouveaux amis de sa cadette, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de montrer d'attachement particulier à l'un d'eux...  
Mais elle avait bien vu son petit manège de tout à l'heure : «Je suis gay.». Elle se doutait que c'était faux, vu comment il l'avait dit, mais logiquement si il faisait ça, il ne devait pas s'intéresser plus que ça à elle. Lorsque la rousse lui apprit son nom, elle eut comme une impression de déjà-vu.

- Comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait ?  
- Sasuke, répéta le concerné.  
- Pas ça, ton nom de famille.  
- Uchiwa.

Uchiwa, Uchiwa... Elle était sûre de connaître ce nom. Pourtant, le visage du garçon ne lui rappelait rien. Mais où l'avait-elle déjà entendu alors ? Elle en parlerait plus tard avec Yugana, peut-être avait elle eu la même impression.

- D'accord.. Et sinon, comment c'était, vos deux premières heures ? Questionna t-elle pour changer de sujet. Enfin, je suppose que vous êtes tous dans la même classe non ?

Naruto, qui avait envie de s'exprimer, hocha la tête et lui raconta que leur professeur principal ressemblait plus à un ancien général de l'armée plutôt qu'à un enseignant. Il n'omis pas le fait de s'être fait exclure parce qu'il avait sorti : «Une réplique qui tue.»  
Yugana lui jeta un regard paniqué, avant de tourner la tête vers sa sœur, qui garda un visage impassible.

- Tiens, dans ma classe aussi quelqu'un s'est fait virer. Parce qu'il est arrivé avec une demi-heure de retard en fait, précisa t-elle.  
- Ah ouais c'est Itachi ! Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs et on est resté en perm' ensemble !  
- Il a fini par se lever... soupira Sasuke.  
- Itachi ? Interrogèrent Ema et Yugana à l'unisson.

Revenons un peu en arrière. Itachi était parti rejoindre l'Akatsuki, installé au pied du grand chêne. Lorsque ses amis le virent arriver, Kisame s'écria :

- Yo ! Te faire virer le jour de la rentrée dès la première heure, tu progresses !  
- La ferme, marmonna t-il.  
- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait ? Demanda Hidan, un jeune garçon au style grunge.  
- J'suis resté endormi. Mais bon, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Quoi de neuf ?

- Sasori s'est pris son premier râteau, de la part de la nouvelle en plus, et j'ai gagné vingt balles ! S'exclama Deidara, triomphant.  
- Elle était en couple ! S'offusqua l'intéressé.  
- Y a une nouvelle ? Fit le brun en haussant un sourcil, totalement largué.  
- Elle est même dans notre classe ! Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que tu débarques toi...  
- Elles sont deux mêmes, deux sœurs, précisa Pain, un jeune homme roux. D'ailleurs, ce sont elles là-bas. Elles sont même avec ton frère.

Pain ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il savait énormément de choses. Malgré son air je-m'en-foutiste, il observait et écoutait attentivement ce qui l'entourait, ce qu'il fait qu'il était au courant de beaucoup de ragots.  
L'Uchiwa jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son frangin. Ça devait surement être un coup de Naruto s'ils étaient tous ensemble.

- N'empêche que c'est pas un râteau si elle est casé, plaida Sasori.  
- On parie qu'elle est célibataire ? Proposa le blond.  
- Quand tu veux ! Comme ça je peux récupérer mon fric !  
- Itachi, tu t'y colles ! Ordonna t-il.

«_Comment font-ils pour être si énergique le matin ?_» Pensa t-il, las.  
Enfin, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils étaient tous affalés autour d'un arbre, mais quand même.

- Hn ?  
- Vu qu'elle est là-bas avec ton frère, tu ne veux pas aller lui demander si elle est casé ? Trouve un prétexte pour aller les voir sans que ça devienne louche. Je veux juste savoir si elle a menti, et remporter le pari. S'te plaît !  
- Démerdez-vous.  
- Soit cooool ! Insista le rouquin. Je suis fauché, il faut que je récupère mon fric !  
- Je sais même pas laquelle des deux c'est, soupira t-il.  
- La fille avec les cheveux blancs. Ema, ou un truc comme ça. Allez quoi !  
- Ça va j'y vais, j'y vais...  
- T'es le meilleur ! Si t'étais pas un mec, je te sauterais au cou !

Itachi remercia dieu de ne pas être une femme.  
Les mains dans les poches, il partit vers le groupe de son frère. Si Deidara et Sasori n'étaient

pas des amis de longue date, il les aurait vite remballés.

- Itachi ?  
- On parle de moi ? Demanda t-il en entendant son prénom.  
- Naruto parlait du fait que tu avais été viré, et Yugana et Ema se demandaient qui tu étais. Les filles, voici mon frère, Itachi Uchiwa.

«_Wouah c'est... C'est une bombe !_» pensa la rousse.  
Quand on y regardait de plus près, c'est vrai qu'il y avait un air de famille entre les deux. Les mêmes yeux d'encre, le même visage, à l'exception de celui de l'aîné qui était marqué par de profondes cernes. Il dépassait le cadet de seulement quelques centimètres.

- Yu', tu fais quoi là ? S'énerva l'aînée Akashiwa.

Elle sursauta violemment. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'avait dévisagé un long moment en rêvassant, bouche légèrement entrouverte. Certes, cela lui donnait un air à la fois mignon et innocent, mais quand même.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Tout le monde la regardait, sourcils froncé pour Ema, sourire pour Naruto, et visage impassible chez les Uchiwa, néanmoins coloré de rose pour Itachi.

Elle piqua un fard monumental, avant de bredouiller : «Ri-rien d-du t-tout.».

Un petit silence gênant s'installa sur le groupe, tout les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille.

Il fut brisé par le cadet Uchiwa, qui finit par lâcher :

- Au fait Itachi, pourquoi t'es ici ?

Tiens c'est vrai, pourquoi il était là ? Malgré son masque de joueur de poker, il commença à légèrement paniquer. Quand il faisait les choses, il aimait faire ça bien. Excepté ses devoirs, peut-être. Remarque, il ne les faisait jamais.

«_Trouve un prétexte pour aller les voir sans que ça devienne louche._» Les paroles de Deidara résonnaient dans sa tête. Il est marrant lui, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça !  
Un détail lui revint soudainement en tête. Il bénit l'Uzumaki intérieurement.

- Naruto a oublié de me rendre mon carnet à dessin qu'il m'a pris en perm' tout à l'heure, déclara t-il.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai ! S'écria t-il en sortant le bloc-notes de son sac. Tiens !  
- Merci, fit-il en le calant sous son bras.  
- Dis, je peux voir ? Demanda Ema. Je dessine souvent moi aussi, donc..

Il se retint de ne pas sauter au cou du blondinet. Grâce à lui, sa «victime» lui tendait une perche pour lui adresser la parole ! Il saisit l'occasion.

- Tiens. T'auras qu'à me le rendre à l'heure suivante.

Lorsqu'il tendit son bras, Yugana sortit de sa coquille et remarqua qu'il avait... Les ongles vernis. ...Pourquoi ?! Elle pria pour qu'il ne soit pas gay comme son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines toi ? Demanda t-il.

- Un peu de tout, mais je suis très branché portraits.  
- Ah oui, comme ceux de ta famille, tes amis, ton **petit-ami**.. énuméra t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Son approche ressemblait plus à de la drague qu'autre chose. Et ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

La rousse leva les yeux vers sa sœur, ce que cette dernière remarqua. Zut, la carte «petit-ami» était fichue, et elle était obligée de lui dire qu'elle n'en avait pas, car même si elle ne le faisait pas, cette imbécile lui dirait, de toute façon.

- C'est ça. Sauf que je suis célibataire, marmonna t-elle en détournant les yeux.

«_Alors comme ça, elle lui a menti_.»

- Je vois... Enfin, c'est pas ça mais moi je dois y aller. Salut !

Et il repartit en direction de l'arbre.  
Il avait réussi son coup. Certes, il était un peu parti comme un voleur mais il avait tout de même réussi. Il leva son pouce en direction de Deidara, en veillant à ce que le groupe qu'il venait de quitter ne s'en aperçoive pas. Celui-ci compris le message et explosa de joie, au grand dam du roux qui afficha une mine dépité.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement chez son frère. Il lui demanderait des explications en rentrant.

Yugana quant à elle, maudissait sa sœur de tout son être. Premièrement, elle lui avait fichu la honte devant tout le monde, et deuxièmement, le supra beau gosse qu'était Itachi Uchiwa l'avait dragué. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il n'était surement pas gay, mais pourquoi toujours elle ? «_Je sais qu'elle est bien plus jolie que moi... Mais c'est injuste !_»

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois dans tout le lycée, signalant la fin de la pause.

Les deux premières heures étaient consacrés à la vie de classe pour tout les élèves, mais le reste de la matinée se déroulait selon l'emploi du temps habituel. Étant mercredi, nos lycéens n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi.

- Toi, j'aurais deux mots à te dire tout à l'heure, siffla Ema avant de s'en aller.

Ça allait chauffer pour elle. Elle allait subir un véritable interrogatoire...

- «_Heureusement, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille._» lui rappela doucement Naruto avec un petit sourire narquois.

Elle s'empourpra, avant de croiser les bras sa poitrine d'un air boudeur, ce qui le fit rire, puis il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- C'est tout le temps comme ça, rit t-il. Quand ce n'est pas Sasuke, c'est Itachi. Les Uchiwa sont très populaire ici.  
- Râah mais lâchez moi... supplia t-elle.

Les deux heures suivantes, c'était cours de sport pour la seconde B. Le professeur, Gaï Maito, était une vraie pile électrique.  
La première chose qu'il fit fut d'attribuer cinquante pompes à tout élève ne portant pas la tenue réglementaire : un survêtement et des baskets. Soit l'intégralité de la classe -personne ne savait qu'il y aurait un cours de sport- à l'exception d'un, un certain Lee Rock. Il fit malgré tout les pompes imposées, car selon lui «C'est un entrainement !».

Lorsque cinq minutes de pauses furent accordés, Ino, malgré la fatigue, se précipita sur une de ses amies, -même si le terme sbire est plus approprié-, une certaine Kazu*****.

- Toi ! Écoutes moi bien. Tu vas voir Yagura, la nouvelle, et tu lui demandes ce qu'elle pense de Sasuke.  
- Oui ! Obéit-elle, trop heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile.

Yugana, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, était affalée par terre. Elle n'avait jamais était très sportive, un moindre effort l'épuisait. Elle sentit qu'elle et Gaï, -c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que les élèves l'appelle par son prénom- n'allaient pas être de très bon amis.  
Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se relever, une jeune fille s'approcha d'elle. Elle secoua sa crinière blonde de sa main droite.

- Akashiwa ?  
- Oui ? Fit-elle, encore allongée.

Elle aida la rousse à se lever, tout en haussant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui ? Répéta t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Uchiwa ?

Kazu avait cette manie d'appeler tout le monde par son nom de famille, à l'exception de sa «grande amie». D'où la confusion qui s'ensuivit :

Yugana fut surprise par sa question et vira au rouge pivoine en balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Comment était-elle au courant ? Est-ce que toute la cour l'avait observé à ce moment là ? Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir réagi comme ça face à Itachi, tout à l'heure. Elle allait passer pour une de ses stupides groupies, comme avait dit Naruto, ce qu'elle n'était pas évidemment ! Et on lui avait toujours dit que la première impression était la plus importante.  
Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui...  
Alors qu'elle allait enfin réussir à formuler une phrase, elle fut coupée par Kazu qui déclara :

- T'embêtes pas, j'ai compris. Salut.

L'adolescente eut une soudaine envie de se jeter sur elle et l'étrangler, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée.

L'autre retourna vers la Yamanaka, qui l'interrogea d'un signe de tête.

- Raide dingue de lui !

Même si elle avait pris un ton hautain avec la frisée, elle se comportait docilement avec Ino.

- Alors, tu vois ? Fit-elle en se retournant vers Sakura.  
- Oui, tu avais raison.

L'Haruno jeta un regard mauvais à Yugana. On ne touchait pas à Sasuke impunément.  
Même si le fait de s'allier à la blonde ne lui plaisait pas trop, elle ferait tout pour l'éloigner de lui.

- Je vais le tuer ce prof ! S'écria Naruto dans les toilettes des garçons. Enfin non, ILS va nous tuer ! Si c'est comme ça je vais venir en survêt' tout les jours moi !  
- Hn. Commenta Sasuke, comme à son habitude.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche, et poussa un soupir.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ai ramené la nouvelle ?

Le brun ne parlait pas beaucoup, excepté en présence de Naruto, et de sa famille. Et encore...

- Pourquoi, tu l'aimes pas ? Demanda t-il en ouvrant de grand yeux.  
- Pour l'instant, je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé. Mais je me posais juste cette question.  
- J'essaie juste de l'aider, sachant qu'elle est nouvelle. Lorsque je suis arrivé en primaire, ça à été très dur pour moi de me faire des amis, et j'essaie de lui éviter ça.

L'Uchiwa esquissa un sourire. Son ami était décidément la gentillesse incarnée.

- Y a personne d'autre que toi ici ? S'enquit soudainement l'Uzumaki.  
- Oui, acquiesça t-il.

Il ferma la porte, au cas où, puis se retourna subitement vers le brun, qui haussa un sourcil.

- Tu comptes me violer ou quoi ?

- Mais non, idiot ! Juste que je voulais te dire que... Je viens de trouver un super plan pour pouvoir déclarer mes sentiments à Sakura ! Confessa t-il.

Sasuke fut tout d'abord surpris et ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de reprendre son visage impassible et déclarer :

- Il était temps. Et tu vas faire quoi ?

L'Uzumaki lui offrit son plus beau sourire, avant de s'exclamer joyeusement :

- Je vais lui écrire une lettre !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Love letter

**jonzac**: Merci beaucoup ! Par hasard, est-ce que ça ne serait pas toi qui serait venu commenté l'histoire avant que je la réécrive ? Ton pseudo me dis quelque chose !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**_ Love letter_

Ema se sentait comme une enfant à l'approche de Noël. Elle allait enfin rencontrer son écrivain préféré, son idole, son modèle, le grand Jiraya ! Mieux, elle le verrait trois jours par semaine !

Elle avait attendu pendant une longue et soporifique heure de technologie avec Mr. Yamato, qui avait l'air passionné par le bois, ses qualités et tout ce qu'on pouvait en faire... Sauf qu'elle se fichait du bois et ses propriétés. D'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce professeur, car lorsqu'il s'énervait, il s'approchait bien en face de vous et vous fixait avec un regard effrayant.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, car n'étant pas un écrivain très en vogue, sa photo n'avait pas filtré sur le net. Il devait sûrement être jeune, beau, intelligent... Bref, l'homme parfait en somme.  
Elle entra dans la salle de cours à la suite des autres élèves, le cœur battant à toute allure. Elle tourna la tête pour enfin découvrir...

- … Mr Jiraya ?!

L'adolescente contempla avec un mélange d'étonnement et de déception la personne en face d'elle. Une sorte de vieillard avec de longs cheveux blancs -décidément cette couleur la suivait partout !-, et au physique disgracieux. Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

- C'est moi. Un problème ma jolie ? Demanda t-il, un grand sourire sur son visage.

«_Ma jolie_» ?  
Rester calme. Elle devait rester calme. Elle repensait à tout ce temps où elle avait collé un visage jeune et angélique sur le nom de cet homme... Après tout, qu'importe ? Qu'il soit jeune, vieux, beau ou laid, cela ne changeait absolument rien. Le physique n'est pas important ! Il restait Jiraya, un grand romancier. Et puis, il avait déjà l'air de l'apprécier.

- Non, aucun, répondit-elle en faisant de même.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire, et entreprit de placer ses élèves.  
Bizarrement, tout les garçons durent s'asseoir au fond de la classe, tandis que les filles étaient assises devant. Et si vous étiez un bon observateur, vous auriez pu remarquer que c'étaient celles aux plus grosses poitrines qui étaient assises aux premier et deuxième rangs.

Voilà comment Ema s'était retrouvée pile devant le bureau du professeur. Certes, la principale Tsunade n'avait rien à lui envier, mais la jeune fille possédait une paire plutôt généreuse pour son jeune âge.  
Sa voisine de classe était une jeune fille rousse à lunettes. Elle lui avait seulement fait un petit sourire avant de rehausser ces dernières sur son nez, petit tic qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être un moulin à parole comme Sasori, au moins.

Jiraya commença donc son cours, non pas le regard parcourant toute la classe, mais reluquant bien le décolletée de l'adolescente, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était lui, le grand écrivain. Elle boutonna sa chemise jusqu'au cou, et l'enseignant se résigna à détourner le regard. Mais il avait d'autres tours dans son sac.

- Maintenant il me faudrait un volontaire pour faire le secrétaire. Personne ? Très bien je désigne... Ema ?

Comme par hasard.

Elle se leva, prit la craie dans sa main droite et attendit.

- Gargantua : l'auteur et son œuvre, commença t-il.

Puis il commença à dicter une longue et ennuyeuse biographie de François Rabelais pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes._  
_  
Argh ! Il n'aurait pas pu choisir plus long comme texte ? Surtout qu'il pourrait très bien le dicter à l'oral, en terminale tout le monde est capable d'écrire correctement !  
Elle écrivit pendant dix longues minutes où le professeur ne cessait de répéter maintes et maintes fois les mêmes phrases, et termina avec une douleur lancinante dans le poignet.

- Bien, maintenant vous pouvez écrire.

Elle retourna à sa place en s'affalant à sa chaise, et chuchota à sa voisine :

- Je comprends vraiment pas l'utilité de faire ça...  
- Pour mater ton derrière peut-être, répondit-elle en remontant ses lunettes.  
- Pardon ?! S'offusqua t-elle.  
- Regarde le et tu verras que je ne mens pas.

Ema se retourna et constata que la rousse avait bel et bien raison. Jiraya, appuyé au fond de la classe, avait un sourire pervers collé sur le visage, le regard légèrement dans le vague et une goutte de sang s'échappant d'une de ses narines.  
Elle piqua un fard monumental et baissa la tête sur sa feuille, les mèches de ses cheveux masquant son visage.

Soudain, les scénarios parfois osés mais tellement drôles de cet homme devinrent clairs comme de l'eau de roche pour elle. Il n'était pas un grand romancier, non.  
Il était seulement un vieux pervers.

Ses rêves étaient partis en fumée en l'espace de seulement quelques minutes. Elle avait honte d'avoir pendant tout ce temps adulé un homme pareil, si seulement elle avait su !

Elle passa le reste de l'heure à se morfondre la tête dans ses bras.  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde sortit, et le professeur l'interpella.

- Dis moi... Kakashi m'a dit que tu étais fan de mes bouquins ?

«_Oui, je l'étais, avant de réaliser que vous n'êtes qu'un vieux pervers qui n'écrit que pour satisfaire ses fantasmes._»

- Non, il a dû faire erreur, répliqua t-elle simplement avant de s'en aller.

Elle ne vit pas le visage de l'homme se transformer en une moue triste, et quitta la pièce.  
Dire qu'elle allait passer trois heures par semaine avec ce prof...

A peine sortie, Sasori la héla et lui dit :

- Hey Ema ! T'as un beau cul tu sais ça ?

Même si elle paraissait calme à ce moment là, elle imaginait dans son for intérieur la tête du garçon pendant au bout d'une corde.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante qu'elle entendit :

- C'est sûr qu'elle à de quoi se vanter, toi t'as un cul plat et une face de chacal.

C'était sa voisine de classe qui avait répondu ça. Elle s'approcha de l'Akashiwa, lui tendit la main et se présenta :

- Karin Uzumaki. Ne me remercie pas, c'était tout naturel.

Elle la lui serra en souriant et répondit :

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux.

Puis elles partirent ensemble, laissant Sasori bouche bée.  
Deidara éclata soudainement de rire.

- Comment tu te tapes trop la honte en ce moment ! S'esclaffa t-il.

- C'est ce qu'on obtient quand on veut se faire remarquer, renchérit Konan.  
- En tout cas j'en attendais pas moins de la sœur de Nag', observa Pain.  
- Raaah mais fermez la ! S'énerva le rouquin avant de s'en aller d'un pas furibond.

Yugana attendait, dégoulinante de sueur et ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes, devant le lycée que sa sœur se décide enfin à sortir. Gai croyait avoir fait preuve de bonté en les laissant sortir cinq minutes avant, mais en contrepartie ils avaient eu droit à deux heures de sport intensif.

- Vous êtes pas obligé d'attendre avec moi vous savez, dit-elle à Naruto et Sasuke.  
- Te fais pas d'idées, j'attends juste mon frère, répliqua le brun.  
- Et moi ma cousine !

Les cousins du blondinet vivaient chez lui, leurs parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Justement, les deux filles terminales passèrent le grand portail à ce moment là.

- Aaaaah je vais mourir... se lamenta la cadette Akashiwa en tombant mollement dans les bras de sa sœur.  
- Fais ça en silence alors.  
- T'es pas cool.  
- Vous êtes amies ? S'enjoua Naruto à l'intention d'Ema et de Karin.  
- Disons que je l'ai sortie d'une mauvaise situation, dit la rousse avec un petit sourire.  
- Et avec classe en plus, ajouta l'autre en faisant de même.  
- Vraiment ?! S'extasia le blond. Enfin, tu me raconteras tout ça en chemin, maman va nous tuer si on rentre pas tout de suite ! Salut tout le monde !

Et les Uzumaki partirent à l'opposé de là où habitaient Ema et Yugana.  
Itachi choisit ce moment là pour sortir de l'établissement.

- T'as bien pris ton temps, constata son frère.  
- Hn.

La rousse baissa la tête et mit ses mains dans ses poches, ayant toujours honte pour la scène de tout à l'heure. Ema remarqua sa gêne et questionna les Uchiwa :

- Vous habitez où ?  
- Rue Ônoki*, répondit l'aîné.  
- Mais quelle coïncidence ! Nous aussi ! C'est pas génial ça, Yugana ? S'exclama t-elle d'un ton ironique, en lui lançant un regard bien appuyé._  
- _Ouais, super, déclara t-elle d'un ton sans enthousiasme.  
- Ben tant qu'à faire, moi je dis qu'on à qu'à rentrer ensemble, proposa t-elle. Vu qu'on habite à coté !

_«Ema, je te hais.»  
_  
- Pourquoi pas, fit le cadet.

C'était un véritable cauchemar. Elle allait devoir effectuer le trajet en compagnie d'Itachi ! Voir même, vu qu'Ema avait décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel, faire ça chaque jour ! Certes, il était d'une beauté époustouflante, mais à cause de sa petite gaffe à la pause de dix heures, elle n'osait même pas s'imaginer l'opinion qu'il devait se faire d'elle.  
Décidément, ce premier jours de cours n'était pas de tout repos.

- Tu viens ? Demanda Sasuke à son frère en voyant qu'il restait à l'écart.  
- Je vais chez Kisame. Il va pas tarder à sortir, lui et le reste de l'Aka' sont partis chercher Sasori, il doit bouder dans un coin.  
- Hn, comme tu veux.

Puis notre trio s'en alla, laissant le terminal appuyé nonchalamment sur un pilier, mains dans les poches.

Yugana était en train de se dire que la chance finissait par lui sourire, avant d'entendre la voix de du brun dire :

- Comment tu trouves mon frère ?

Elle faillit presque s'étrangler avec sa salive, et son visage vira au rouge pivoine. Elle tenta de formuler une phrase, mais ne réussit qu'à bafouiller une suite de mots incompréhensible.

- Je crois que tu viens de te griller, fit Ema.  
- M-m-m-m-mais pas du tout ! Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Nia t-elle. Et Sasuke, pour répondre à ta question, ben il est... Il est...

«Divin.»

Banal.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire narquois, et déclara :

- En tout cas, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir.

Sa sœur était littéralement plié en deux. Voir sa cadette dans des situations délicates comme celle-ci la faisait beaucoup rire, et évidemment, elle ne lui était jamais d'une grande aide dans ces moments là.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce-que ça change, hein ?  
- Oh, pas grand chose. Mais je pense qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre que la nouvelle en pince pour lui...

Elle se raidit instantanément, et s'arrêta de marcher.

- T'oserais pas ? S'inquiéta t-elle.  
- Je vais me gêner.  
- T'es mal barrééé... lui chuchota Ema à l'oreille, avant de se faire cogner par une rousse en colère.

Elle se jeta presque sur Sasuke et le saisit par les épaules en le secouant de toutes ses forces.

- TU FERAIS PAS ÇA HEIN ?! S'IL TE PLAÎT DIS MOI QUE TU FERAIS PAS ÇA ?! Le supplia t-elle en hurlant.

Il la repoussa d'un simple geste de la main et lâcha :

- On se calme.  
- Promets moi que tu ne diras rien !  
- Promis.  
- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu croiser les doigts ?  
- Promis, répéta t-il en tendant ses mains vers lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà arrivé dans la rue où ils habitaient. Le brun leur fit un signe de la main et leur dit «A demain» avant de rentrer chez lui. Ema et Yugana parcoururent le chemin qui les séparait jusqu'à chez elles en silence, passèrent le pas de la porte en faisant de même, puis une fois refermée, l'aînée se retourna subitement vers sa sœur et la gratifia d'un regard noir :

- Toi. A peine arrivée dans ton nouveau lycée que tu t'amouraches déjà d'un garçon ? D'un terminal qui plus est ?!  
- C'est pas ton problème ! Et puis tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège de tout à l'heure ?! T'essaie de m'humilier c'est ça ?! Rétorqua t-elle.  
- Et comment que c'est mon problème, je suis ta sœur je te rappelle ! Et j'essaie juste de faire en sorte qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous !  
- Vu comment j'ai foiré à dix heures, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Puis tu m'énerves ! «Je suis ta sœur, je suis ta sœur», tu répètes ça à tout bout de champ ! J'EN AI MARRE TU COMPRENDS ?! Vociféra t-elle.

La cadette tourna les talons, monta bruyamment les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre, ne laissant pas à Ema le temps de répliquer.  
Elle redescendit quelques secondes plus tard, beaucoup moins agressive, et demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

- Je peux avoir le carnet à dessins d'Itachi ?

- Maman ! Je suis rentré !

Naruto ferma la porte suivi de Karin, et embrassa sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, une grande rousse aux yeux gris.  
Ce dernier fit le tour de la maison, puis finit par demander :

- Où est papa ?  
- Il est parti ce matin... Je sais qu'il devait rester plus, mais il a eu une urgence, lui expliqua t-elle avec un regard d'excuse.

Minato, le père du garçon, était constamment en voyage d'affaire, et par conséquent il passait très peu de temps avec son fils, son neveu et sa nièce.

- Pas grave... C'est pas de sa faute.  
- Il était lui aussi très triste de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il t'appellera sûrement ce soir, la rassura t-il avec un sourire. Au fait, on mange dans une heure. A cause de ce satané four qui fait des siennes ! Pesta t-elle.

Le blondinet acquiesça et se dirigea vers la grosse masse couchée sur le canapé.

- Yo Nagato ! La forme ?

Nagato Uzumaki, son cousin. Portant lui aussi les cheveux rouges, il paressait devant la télé, zappant toutes les deux secondes.  
Il faisait auparavant parti de l'Akatsuki mais avait quitté le lycée l'année dernière, étant âgé d'un an de plus qu'eux. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer la fac qu'il convoitait, ayant refusé toute aide financière de son oncle et de sa tante, et enchainait donc les petits boulots. Mis à part le fait qu'il se faisait virer toutes les deux semaines, ça marchait plutôt bien.

- Mouais, je me fais chier, soupira t-il.  
- C'est quoi ce langage ?! Cria Kushina depuis la cuisine.  
- Et toi, ta rentrée ? S'enquit-il en ignorant la remarque de sa tante. T'es avec le frangin d'Itachi et ta copine ?  
- Sasuke et Sakura ouais, acquiesça t-il. Et ce n'est pas ma copine.

_«Pas encore.»_

- Pousse toi, tu prends toute la place ! S'exclama Karin en tentant de s'asseoir.  
- T'as une chambre non ? Répliqua t-il en la repoussant d'un coup de pied.  
- Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! Rétorqua t-elle en revenant à la charge.  
- Et puis t'as pas des devoirs ? Demanda t-il en lui balançant un coussin.  
- Pas le premier jour non ! Répondit-elle en le compressant contre son visage.

Le plus jeune laissa les deux se bagarrer entre frères et sœur, sachant pertinemment qu'ils en avaient pour un moment, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il sortit une feuille de papier blanc et un stylo et s'attaqua à l'écriture de sa «lettre d'amour».

- _Chère Sakura..._ écrivit-il. Non, trop formel. _Sakura..._ _Je pense régulièrement à toi, ta tête est partout dans ma tête..._ Ah ben non ça fait deux fois «tête» là. _Dans mon cerveau..._ _J'ai envie de gouter à tes lèvres qui doivent avoir meilleur goût que les ramens..._Non mais j'écris vraiment n'importe quoi là, en plus elle va savoir que c'est moi ! s'exaspéra t-il.

Il retourna dans le salon, et s'aperçut que la jeune fille avait perdu la bataille, car elle était installée par terre, bras croisée, tandis que son cousin était dans la même position que tout à l'heure, étalé sur le canapé.

- Nag', faut que tu m'aides !  
- Et à faire quoi ?  
- Euh...

Il détourna la tête en rosissant légèrement.

- A écrire une lettre d'amour, chuchota t-il.  
- A faire quoi ?  
- A écrire une lettre d'amour.  
- A quoi ?! S'impatienta t-il.  
- A ECRIRE UNE LETTRE D'AMOUR PUTAIN !  
- Naruto ton langage ! S'énerva sa mère, n'ayant entendu que le dernier mot.  
- Ben voilà c'était pas si... Attends, quoi ? Toi, écrire une lettre d'amour ?

Il réprima un fou rire, avant de capituler et d'éclater d'un rire sonore qui résonna dans toute la maison, malgré le fait que Naruto tentait de le stopper en le secouant.

- Arrête de te moquer ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide là !

Le rire du roux s'arrêta en crescendo, mais avant qu'il puisse prendre la parole, sa sœur dit :

- Le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est pas le fait que tu veuille écrire une lettre, mais que tu demandes de l'aide à lui. Perso, je pensais même pas qu'il savait écrire.  
- La ferme Karin. Enfin bref, à qui tu veux écrire ta lettre ?  
- A Sakura.  
- Forcément, suis-je bête... fit-il en se frappant le front. Et qu'est-ce-que tu veux lui dire exactement, à ta Sakura ?  
- Que je l'aime, et lui donner un rendez-vous... Sans qu'elle sache que c'est moi.  
- Une lettre anonyme donc, en conclut-il. Tu as choisi la bonne personne. La ferme Karin, répéta t-il en l'entendant pouffer. Quand est-ce que tu veux lui donner rendez-vous ?  
- Disons demain à 17h30, dans le parc nord.  
- Je vais te faire un truc du tonnerre.

Il quitta la pièce et sa cadette en profita pour enfin s'installer sur le canapé.

- _«Qui va à la chasse, perds sa place»_ cita t-elle.  
- Et toi, quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda Naruto, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Pas-du-tout ! Répondit-elle en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Tous des crétins dans ce lycée.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, et avec la télécommande, zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un programme qui l'intéressait.  
Nagato fit irruption dans le salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard en hurlant «TERMINEE !»

- Déjà ?! S'étonna le plus jeune.  
- Quand je disais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, se moqua Karin.  
- Admirez plutôt.

«Ma douce pétale de cerisier.  
Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour t'écrire cette lettre, j'espère que tu prendras le temps de la lire entièrement.  
Vois-tu, une seconde ne peut s'écouler sans que ton visage ne s'impose à moi. Tu envahis mes pensées, mes songes. Je t'aime comme un fou, voilà tout.  
Cela fait déjà quelques temps que je voulais te l'avouer, mais l'occasion ne s'étant jamais présentée, je me dis que le faire par écrit serait plus approprié.  
Tu te demandes qui je suis, pas vrai ? Pour le découvrir, rends toi ce soir au parc nord à 17h30 précises. Va au banc situé sous le grand cerisier, et tu découvriras la vérité.  
Je n'attends rien de toi, si ce n'est ta présence, et que tu répondes à cette question :  
Veux-tu devenir ma petite-amie ?

Anonyme._»_

Un ange passa.

- MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! S'écria Naruto, ébahi.  
- Tu trouves ? Je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux...  
- Non, ne change rien ! J'adore ! Merci Nagato ! s'exclama t-il en lui sautant au cou.  
- Ce n'est rien voyons, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Tu n'auras qu'à lui mettre demain dans son casier.  
- Encore merci !

Il saisi la lettre et partit dans sa chambre.

- Un commentaire à faire peut-être ? Fit le roux avec un sourire narquois.  
- La ferme.

Kiba était allongé sur le lit d'Hinata, cette dernière assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Étant un ami de longue date de celle-ci, il faisait presque parti de la famille et passait la plupart de ses journées chez la jeune fille.

- J'en ai marre, déclara t-il en se levant soudainement.  
- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna t-elle.  
- J'en ai marre, répéta t-il. Il faut que tu ailles parler à Naruto.  
- P-p-p-p-pardon ?! Cria la brune en manquant de s'étrangler.  
- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis que tu le connais, et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour faire avancer la situation. Le changement, c'est maintenant, déclara t-il.

- M-m-mais...  
- Pas de mais. Tiens, regarde :

Il se saisi de son téléphone et tapa le message suivant :  
«Salut. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais demain soir après les cours ?»  
Et il l'envoya au blondinet.

- Qu-qu-qu-qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!  
- Tu me remercieras plus tard.  
- M-mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ?  
- Lui dire ce que tu ressens. Tiens, regarde, il répond.

«Je vais au parc.»

- Eh ben voilà Hinata. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire demain soir.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Hello, you

**Chapitre 5 :**_ Hello, you..._

Itachi avait passé son après-midi chez Kisame, et rentrait à présent chez lui.  
Leur journée avait consisté à paresser devant le home-cinéma géant du garçon, s'empiffrer de cochonneries en tout genre, et jouer à la PS3. Hidan et Deidara s'étaient pointés à un moment, mais n'étaient pas restés bien longtemps. Juste le temps qu'il fallait pour que l'adolescent vernisse les ongles du blond, qui avait perdu le pari de «Boire deux bouteilles de Coca Cola en moins de deux minutes.».  
Bref, c'était une bonne petite après-midi en somme.

Le grand brun rentra chez lui et s'exclama :

- Je suis rentré !

Il monta les escaliers, passa la porte de sa chambre, s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau et démarra l'ordinateur. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'allume complètement, l'appareil ayant déjà quelques années.  
Sasuke rentra dans la pièce, et déclara :

- Faudrait que tu m'expliques hein.  
- Hn ? Fit-il en levant un sourcil.  
- Je t'ai encore jamais vu draguer une fille aussi ouvertement que ce matin. Je t'ai jamais vu draguer une fille tout court en fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ? Et bien sûr qu'il avait déjà dragué une fille. Sauf qu'il devait être trop bourré à ce moment là pour s'en souvenir.  
Itachi réfléchit et quelques secondes et comprit. Il devait surement parler de sa tentative avec la nouvelle, à la demande de Sasori.

- Tu parles de la fille aux cheveux blancs ?

Il avait déjà oublié son prénom. Era ou quelques chose comme ça. Le cadet acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Ce n'était pas de la drague. Sasori voulait savoir si elle était casé, et vu que tu étais avec elle, c'est moi qui ai dû m'en charger.  
- Et elle ne t'intéresse pas ? S'enquit-il.  
- Hn.  
- Toujours aussi bavard...

Sasuke poussa un soupir. Même s'il le désespérait parfois, il essayait pourtant d'être proche avec son grand frère, mais c'est comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais une minute à lui accorder.

- Non elle ne m'intéresse pas. Content ? Rétorqua l'aîné.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- J'aime pas vraiment son air indifférent et son regard froid.  
- T'en en train de te décrire là tu sais.

Malgré ça, il était plutôt étonné. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il aimait les filles discrètes qui ne se mêlent pas trop à la populace, mais ça n'avait apparemment pas l'air d'être le cas.  
C'était triste de voir qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait, lui qui lui disait tout...

- Tch, siffla t-il. Elle me plaît pas, c'est tout.  
- Et sa sœur ? Tu peux pas l'avoir oublié vu comme elle t'a reluqué ce matin...  
- C'était assez gênant oui.

C'est sûr. ...Une seconde... Itachi Uchiwa venait de dire que c'était **gênant** ?  
Sasuke fréquentait son frère depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais qualifié le fait d'être observé par une fille de «gênant». Il aurait préféré les termes «pitoyable» et «désespérant».

- C'est vrai que t'as pas l'habitude de te faire mater par des tonnes de filles, dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
- Hn.

Il avait détourné les yeux et semblait être soudain très intéressé par son fond d'écran, tiré d'un jeu vidéo.

- Je savais pas que t'étais intéressé par les filles de secondes... Puis c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mal, mis à part sa couleur de cheveux.  
- Sasuke ? L'interrompit-il.  
- Hm ?  
- Casse toi de ma chambre.

Le cadet haussa les yeux au ciel, et alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il lança à son frère :

- Itachi ?  
- Quoi ? Répondit-il, agacé.  
- Depuis quand tu te vernis les ongles ?  
- Dégage.

Allongée confortablement sur son lit, Yugana admirait le carnet à dessins d'Itachi.  
Il avait un merveilleux coup de crayon, et ne négligeait aucun détail dans ses portraits. Les meilleurs étaient ceux qu'il coloriait au pastel, mais sinon la majorité était seulement grisés. Les dessins étaient tous signés, titrés et datés. Après mûre réflexion, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se muni d'un crayon et griffonna un petit mot sur la première page, un dessin d'un corbeau aux yeux rouges.  
Elle fut arraché à sa contemplation par la sonnette, et hurla donc :

- Emaaa ! Je suis occupée, va ouvrir !  
- Tu crois que je le suis pas moi ? Fit la voix de sa sœur de la chambre à coté.  
- S'il te plaît quoi !  
- Tu bouges tes grosses fesses du lit et tu vas ouvrir, ordonna t-elle.  
- Pff ce que t'es lourde ! Pesta t-elle.

A contre cœur, elle se leva du lit en ronchonnant et traina des pieds jusqu'en bas, alors que la sonnette retentissait une deuxième fois. Elle cria avec une voix morne : «C'est bon j'arrive !» et ouvra la porte, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en pyjama et que ses cheveux soient rassemblés en une queue de cheval désordonnée.

Décidément, le ciel s'acharnait sur elle.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne sonner à sa maison ?

Itachi se tenait devant la porte, mains dans les poches. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Yugana lui claqua la porte au nez.

Elle s'appuya contre celle-ci, essoufflée, comme si elle venait d'apercevoir un fantôme. Ema descendit les escaliers et demanda :

- C'était qui ?  
- P-personne ! Quelqu'un qui s'est trompé ! Mentit-elle.  
- Alors pourquoi tu transpires comme ça ? Et pourquoi t'as les joues aussi rouges ?  
- J'ai juste fait un peu de sport, hahaha !  
- Yu' tu serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?

L'aînée lâcha un long soupir, puis poussa sa sœur sur le coté, se dirigeant vers la porte. Sauf que la rousse se jeta sur elle en hurlant :

- N'OUVRE PAS !  
- Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! S'énerva t-elle en tentant de se libérer de son emprise.  
- Et toi lâche cette poignée !  
- Mais c'est qui derrière, bordel ?!

S'ensuivit une petite bagarre entre les deux filles, avec roulades au sol et hurlements.

Pendant ce temps là, Itachi s'impatientait sur le pas de la porte. De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille avait eu cette réaction, et maintenant voilà qu'il les entendait toutes les deux hurler pour ne pas ouvrir la porte.

Certes, il avait vu la gêne de Yugana depuis qu'elle l'avait dévisagé, mais vraiment pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. A vrai dire, il l'avait même trouvé plutôt mignonne à ce moment là, avec ses grands yeux verts innocents... Il espérait même pouvoir tourner la page sur cette histoire, et passer à autre chose. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais évidemment. Il ne se confiait à personne. Après tout, il restait un Uchiwa.

Après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, la porte s'ouvra enfin sur Ema et Yugana. Cette dernière était agrippée sur le dos de sa sœur, et elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux ébouriffés.

Un ange passa.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant... grommela l'aînée.  
- Je crois que y a mon téléphone qui sonne... fit la rousse en s'éclipsant.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, et on entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle, un tantinet agressive.  
- … Juste mon carnet à dessins.  
- Il est ...

Elle interrompu sa phrase et fonça à l'étage.

Le jeune homme put entre un «Mais euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» d'une voix plaintive, suivit d'un «Rends moi ce foutu carnet ! Je t'avais dit de pas y toucher !» puis quelques «Aïe ! Lâche moi !» avant de revoir Ema descendre les escaliers.

- Ton calepin, déclara t-elle en lui tendant. Autre chose ?  
- Ça ira.  
- Dans ce cas, bonne soirée.

Puis elle referma la porte.

Itachi avait du mal à comprendre cette famille de tarées. Il haussa simplement les épaules et repartit. En chemin, il se remémora la dispute des deux sœurs. Alors comme ça, Yugana avait regardé ses dessins ?  
Il ouvrit le carnet à la première page et découvrit l'inscription suivante :

«_Vraiment cool tes dessins :) ! J'espère que je pourrais en voir d'autres un jour ^w^ .  
Yu ' :D. _»

Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il retourna chez lui.

Le lendemain matin...  
Naruto n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait tourné dans son lit, s'était couvert, découvert. Il n'était pas arrivé à trouver la bonne position pour enfin s'endormir, de plus, il était trop préoccupé par la lettre qu'il devait donner à Sakura. Tiens d'ailleurs, comment allait-il la mettre dans son casier sans se faire repérer ? Le hall était toujours bondé. Impossible de faire ça sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Et il se devait de rester anonyme.

A six heures du matin, n'en pouvant plus de rester allongé, il décida de se lever. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Avec ses yeux explosés, sa coupe anarchique et les mêmes cernes qu'Itachi, il ressemblait à un zombie.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'au salon. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées, mais les volets fermés. Il trouva Kushina assise à la table de la cuisine, somnolant la tête dans ses bras. Son téléphone portable était posé au centre de la table. Il affichait : «1 appel manqué : Minato ; 01h32 » «1 Nv message : Minato ; 01h40». Il l'ouvrit.

«Je me doute que tu as dû t'endormir en attendant mon appel, excuse moi, mais tu sais que le Japon est à 10h de vol et l'avion à encore pris énormément de retard. Le vol s'est bien passé et je suis enfin arrivé à l'hôtel. Je t'envoies ce message au cas où tu te réveillerais pendant la nuit, comme ça tu n'as pas à me rappeler, repose toi. Je t'appellerais ce matin aux alentours de 11h. Je t'aime énormément, tu me manques, ainsi que les enfants. »

A chaque fois, c'était toujours la même chose. Sa mère disait à son père de l'appeler lorsqu'il avait atterri et qu'il était arrivé à l'hôtel, mais elle finissait toujours par s'endormir.  
Il secoua doucement Kushina pour la réveiller, et lui dit d'aller se coucher avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle leva la tête, acquiesça et alla dans sa chambre, trop fatiguée pour penser à son téléphone.

Naruto eut le temps de se préparer, et fut rejoint par Karin lorsqu'elle se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Nagato lui, ne se levait pas avant quatorze heures. C'était les joies d'avoir terminé l'école...

Elle ne pipa mot, n'étant pas du matin, et quitta la maison seule à 7h45, le plus jeune commençant sa journée une heure plus tard.

Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Le stress lui montait, et il dû même aller aux toilettes rendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait désormais une grosse boule au ventre.  
«_Pitié que tout se passe bien... Pitié que tout se passe bien..._» priait-il.

Le blond partit finalement au lycée. Il rencontra devant la grille Sasuke et Yugana, qui avaient fait le trajet ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait très mal, il afficha malgré tout un sourire comme il savait bien les faire. Même si son meilleur ami était au courant pour la lettre, il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter. Et puis, il devait surement avoir déjà oublié...

La journée défila à une vitesse folle, et onze heures sonnèrent.  
Naruto se torturait l'esprit avec cette histoire de lettre, quand il eut une idée géniale. Il pénétra dans la salle de SVT, saisi le bras du faux squelette au fond de la classe, et fit mine de trébucher. Le squelette s'écroula avec lui, pour s'écraser au sol en une centaine de petits morceaux d'os.

Le silence régnait. En temps normal, tout le monde aurait éclaté de rire, mais là non. Les élèves fixaient tous d'un regard inquiet Mr. Yakushi, alias Kabuto entre les élèves. Seule Yugana avait lâché un petit rire mais s'était vite ravisé en voyant les autres. Ils savaient tous (enfin presque tous) combien, oh combien il tenait à cette fidèle reproduction, pour l'avoir maintes et maintes fois répété au cours de l'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait reçu «ce petit bijou».

Le professeur poussa un petit cri horrifié, et se précipita vers le blond pour constater l'étendu des dégâts. Il s'accroupit pour ramasser un petit morceau de fémur et le laissa retomber à terre. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette même position, puis tourna brusquement la tête. Naruto se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas fait mal au cou vu la vitesse où il l'avait bougé.  
Kabuto prit une grande inspiration, puis vociféra, en perdant son calme légendaire :

- NAAARUUUTOOOO !  
- Je suis vraiment désolé ! S'excusa t-il.  
- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TES EXCUSES ! TU FOUS LE CAMP D'ICI ! VA CHEZ TSUNADE !

Il balança son sac sur son épaule, et il se prépara à sortir quand il entendit un garçon demander :

- Je peux l'accompagner s'il vous plaît ?  
- TU FERMES TA GUEULE TOI ET TU RESTES ASSIS ! IL CONNAIT TRES BIEN LE CHEMIN VU QU'IL Y VA AU MOINS DEUX FOIS PAR JOUR !  
- O-oui, bredouilla le pauvre élève en déglutissant difficilement.

Naruto sortit de la salle.  
Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Il ne se dirigea non pas vers le bureau de la principale, mais vers le hall. Là, il pourrait glisser la lettre à l'abri des regards. Il s'approcha du casier de Sakura, le n°0543, et sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche, avant de la mettre à l'intérieur. Il se retourna, et poussa un hurlement strident.  
En face de lui se tenait Danzô, un balai à la main, et un léger sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

- Les cours ont commencé depuis maintenant dix minutes, déclara t-il.

- Oui je sais, j'ai été viré, se justifia l'adolescent en pensant que ça allait le sauver.  
- Alors tu en profites pour te balader dans les couloirs c'est ça ?

- Ah non non pas du tout, j'allais partir là.

- Tu te fous de moi en plus ?! S'énerva t-il. Oh toi tu vas prendre cher. Depuis cinq ans que t'es ici et t'as jamais su te tenir tranquille !

Il saisit le blond par l'oreille, qui émit quelques petites protestations et le tira jusqu'à chez Tsunade.  
«_Bah, au moins elle aura ma lettre !_» pensa t-il, optimiste.

Sakura regardait Naruto se faire incendier par Kabuto. Désespérant, il était désespérant. Ne pouvait-il pas, au moins une fois dans sa vie, se tenir tranquille ? Il fallait toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer. Certes, elle l'appréciait énormément, mais si seulement il disposait d'un bouton OFF ça l'arrangerait.

Enfin quand même, il faut avouer que sa chute avait été épique tout de même. Malgré le fait qu'elle ai haussé les yeux au ciel à ce moment là, elle avait été écroulée de rire en son for intérieur.

Par sa faute, le reste de l'heure avait été tendue, personne n'osant ouvrir la bouche devant un professeur désormais tyrannique.

Midi sonna enfin. Elle fut tentée de rejoindre Sasuke, mais elle avait passé un accord tacite avec Ino : interdiction de l'approcher pour toutes les deux tant qu'elles ne se seraient pas débarrassées de Yugana.  
Cette fille était une plaie. Elle collait le garçon en permanence, d'ailleurs, ils étaient arrivés ensemble au lycée ce matin. Elle avait eut envie de se jeter sur elle à ce moment là, mais Ino l'avait retenue en lui chuchotant «Patience, patience...» à l'oreille. Elle ne savait pas quel plan elle lui préparait, car la blonde était la meilleure sur ce terrain là, mais elle espérait que cela la dissuaderait pour toujours de l'approcher.

Elle se dirigea vers les casiers pour poser son sac, et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vu qu'il n'était pas vide. Elle saisit l'enveloppe blanche qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et regarda au dos :

«Mon tendre amour.»

«_Euh, c'est une blague ?_» se demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil. «Mon tendre amour». C'est tellement ringard ! Plus personne ne parle comme ça de nos jours. Encore moins dans un lycée.  
Elle la balança au fond de son casier, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. Elle défit le cache de l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre, puis elle la lut.

Elle la relut une deuxième fois.

Et une troisième fois.

… Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette lettre ?! On aurait dit qu'elle avait été rédigée par un vieux romancier des années 60 !

« … _Oh pitié, faites qu'elle ne soit pas de Jiraya._» pria t-elle.

Non voyons, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Puis même s'il s'amusait à reluquer les jeunes filles, tout le monde savait qu'il en pinçait pour Tsunade. Ça ne pouvait pas être Jiraya.

Elle espérait que ça pouvait provenir de Sasuke. Si c'était le cas, l'accord avec Ino ne serait pas rompu car c'était lui qui aurait prit l'initiative de lui adresser la parole. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait de ne pas trop rêver.

Mais alors, qui ? Quel élève était suffisamment intelligent, et stupide à la fois, pour écrire une lettre pareille ?

Elle fourra la lettre dans son sac. Il fallait qu'elle sache, ou elle en deviendrait folle. Il lui donnait rendez-vous ce soir ? Parfait. Elle y serait.

Après s'être fait rajouté une heure de colle en plus des quatre autres, Naruto quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers la permanence. En poussant la porte, il découvrit que Kisame était seul dans la salle.

- Yo ! Elle est pas là l'autre tarée ?  
- Ouais, elle est partie avec mon téléphone, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.  
- Et t'es heureux ? S'étonna t-il.  
- C'est pas ça. Viens par là.

Il tira la chaise à coté de lui et s'assit.

- Alors ?  
- Vois-tu, je regardais une photo, commença t-il.  
- Sur ton téléphone ?  
- Ouais. Je l'avais reçu ce matin en fait. De la part de Sasuke.  
- Pourquoi il t'envoie des MMS le matin ? Demanda t-il en l'interrompant une seconde fois.  
- Si tu me laissais parler, peut-être que tu le saurais, soupira t-il. C'était une photo d'Itachi qui dormait. Il souriait comme un con et il avait un doudou à coté de lui. C'est tellement énorme que je me lasse pas de la revoir ! Mais sauf qu'Anko m'a choppé. Elle s'est levé, elle a pris mon portable, et quand elle a vu la photo, elle a rougit puis elle a fait un sourire tendre. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Euuh... Qu'Anko aime bien les iPhones ?  
- Pas mon téléphone. Itachi. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que si elle est sortie c'est pour transférer la photo sur son téléphone.  
- Alors elle a bel et bien un cœur ?  
- Faut croire. Ça veut surtout dire qu'on a enfin trouvé son point faible !

La discussion prit fin ici, car à ce moment là la surveillante pénétra dans la pièce, et ils se turent tout les deux. Elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Naruto, trop occupée à fixer quelque chose sur son téléphone.

Il surprit à midi Sakura en train de fourrer sa lettre dans son sac. Allait-elle venir ? Oui, la lettre de Nagato avait surement eu son petit effet. Elle devait venir. Malgré tout, il appréhendait ce moment, car il avait peur de se comporter comme un idiot.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle, à croire que lorsque l'on redoute quelque chose, le temps prends un malin plaisir à s'accélérer. Puis finalement, dix-sept heures sonnèrent.

Ni une ni deux, le blondinet rangea ses affaires et fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Il se dirigea comme un fou vers le portail, mais Anko l'arrêta d'un geste ferme.

- Où tu vas toi ?  
- Ben je rentre chez moi ! Allez laisse moi passer !  
- Tu n'iras nulle part. Tu es collé. Tout les soirs pendant cinq jours, de cinq heures à six heures, tu te souviens ? Allez, va en permanence !

«_NOOOOOOOOOOOON !_»

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi stupide ? Il avait complètement oublié ses heures de colle. Et surtout, il avait rendez-vous !

- ANKO ! Supplia t-il. S'il te plaît, laisse moi sortir ! Juste aujourd'hui ! Tu pourras me coller à l'année si tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui !  
- Tu as vraiment l'air d'y tenir... Mais non, ça marche pas avec moi. EN PERMANENCE !

C'était peine perdue. Autant parler à un mur.  
«_Elle devrait sortir avec Ibiki.._» pensa t-il.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle, poussa la porte d'un coup de pied, s'assit à une table au fond et enfouit la tête dans ses bras.

Itachi pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Ça va pas ? S'enquit-il.  
- Non. Lâche moi.

Et voilà qu'il avait l'air d'un martyr maintenant. Et puis, de quoi il se mêle ? Comme si Itachi pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide !  
… Mais bien sûr qu'Itachi pouvait l'aider !

- Itachi ! Cria t-il en se redressant soudainement.  
- Quoi ?

S'il était surpris, il n'avait rien laissé paraître.

- Il faut que tu m'aides.  
- Hn ?

Et il lui raconta tout. Son plan pour ce soir, le squelette de Kabuto, sa rencontre avec Danzô, la discussion avec Kisame -à ce moment là, le terminale avait serré les poings-, son accroche avec Anko. Et aussi, ce qu'il devait faire.

Il lâcha un soupir, puis acquiesça en marmonnant : «C'est bien parce que c'est toi...»  
La surveillante rentra dans la salle, et d'un regard noir, intima aux deux adolescents de ne pas dire un mot et s'asseya derrière son bureau.

Itachi se leva, prit une chaise, et partit s'installer à coté d'elle. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui susurra :

- Bonjour, vous...


End file.
